The Aspiring Journalist
by ljee
Summary: Ezra Fitz, a former journalist turned college professor, meets Aria Montgomery, a graduate student who aspires to a journalism career. Ezra is still dealing with a tragedy in his life, while Aria is dealing with a disability that might stand her way of her career goal.
1. Chapter 1

The Aspiring Journalist

29-year-old Ezra Fitz was pulling into the town of Rosewood Pennsylvania. He had visited the town a few weeks, before when he had interviewed for a professor position at Hollis College. A few days after the interview, he got the call that he had been hired to teach journalism and communications courses. Ezra had a Bachelor's Degree in English and Journalism. He also had a Master's Degree in Journalism. After he finished graduate school, he was offered a job as an embedded journalist in Iraq. He embedded with American troops there. Early on, he saw how difficult war was. Then one day, he along with a few American troops became very effected by war. A bomb had been thrown at the Humvee there were traveling in. Ezra lost his lower left leg as a result.

He didn't remember much of what happened. He awoke days later in a military hospital. The doctors told him that they had to amputate his leg in order to save his life. Ezra was devastated by the loss, but he understood why it had to be done. His mother Dianne visited him once when he was brought back to the United States to a rehab hospital.

_Years earlier, Dianne was upset with Ezra's decision of not going into the family business._

_At the rehab hospital, Dianne entered Ezra's room and said, "Hello Ezra. I'm so relieved that you survived. I'm sorry about your leg."_

_Ezra was a bit surprised by his mother's sympathetic tone. He had expected her to come in and belittle him._

_Ezra said, "Thank you Mom. I'm glad you are here visiting me."_

_Dianne said, "Of course, I would visit. You are my son. Even though I'm still upset with the decision you made in the past. I had to at least make sure you are ok. The doctors I spoke to said that you will be getting a prosthetic leg soon. I hope that goes well for you."_

_Ezra and his mother spoke about other things that day. But after she left, she didn't keep in contact much. Ezra went through physical therapy and learned to walk on his prosthetic leg. He always wore pants and many people didn't know about his prosthetic leg. _

He started to looking for other journalism jobs, but was having trouble. He then emailed his former professor Kyle Bennett for help. Kyle had been Ezra's favorite journalism professor at UPenn. When Ezra received Kyle's response email. He found out that Kyle was living in a small town and teaching at a small college in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Later on, Ezra and Kyle talked over the phone. Ezra told Kyle about what happened to him in Iraq and the difficulties he was having in finding a job. Kyle then suggested that Ezra go into teaching. Ezra was unsure. He had never thought about teaching, but he decided to think about it. Later on, Kyle arranged an interview for Ezra.

Now Ezra was here in Rosewood, getting ready to start a new chapter in his life. He found an apartment close to the college. It was a studio apartment. Ezra didn't mind and he also didn't mind that it was on the second floor. He spent a few days setting up his apartment.

* * *

The fall semester was scheduled to start in two weeks. Ezra arrived at the Hollis Faculty offices. There he met up with Kyle. Kyle showed him around the campus and then led Ezra to a faculty luncheon. There Ezra met up again with a few people he had encountered during his interview.

Ezra was then approached by a man in his 40s with light brown hair.

The man said, "You must be Ezra Fitz, the new professor in the journalism department. I'm Byron Montgomery, head of the English department."

"It is good to meet you." Ezra said holding out his hand.

"You too. Kyle has told me good things about you." Byron said.

Ezra glanced at Kyle and said, "Thanks, buddy."

Byron said, "If you need anything, let me know. I know we are in different departments, I just like helping out new professors."

Ezra said, "Thank you".

* * *

A week later, Ezra was in his campus office. Today he would be meeting his teaching assistant. He knew the teaching assistant was a graduate student. He was a bit nervous about having someone work under him. He wanted to be a easy going "boss". It was around noon, when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened the door and immediately noticed the wheelchair. He then saw the person in it, a young woman in her 20s. She was petite and she had brown hair and eyes. She smiled at him.

She said, "Hello Mr. Fitz. I'm Aria Montgomery. I just received word that I will be your teaching assistant."

Ezra starred a bit at the young women in the wheelchair.

Aria noticed it and said, "I know you must be surprised. But please don't feel uncomfortable."

Ezra quickly responded, "I was surprised. But please come into my office."

He held the door open as she wheeled into the office. Ezra saw that she was wearing a light green button up blouse and black dress pants. She had a briefcase over her lap.

Ezra guided her to his desk. He watched as she set the breaks on her wheelchair.

Aria opened her briefcase and handed him some papers, "This is my C.V. I thought you would like to look it over. The department sent me here right away."

Ezra looked over Aria's curriculum vitae(C.V.). He saw that she had received her undergraduate degree in Communications and Journalism from Hollis. He had seen that she was involved in a number of journalism and writing organizations.

He then looked at Aria and said, "Very impressive. I like that you have reached out to the community quite a bit. It says that you were a literacy tutor."

"Yes I was. There were some children at the local elementary school having trouble with reading. I volunteered to work with them after school. That turned into a job with the local library." Aria said.

"May, I ask why you received a journalism degree?" Ezra asked

"I started college, thinking about becoming an English professor like my father. Then I took an intro to journalism course and I saw the power that comes from journalism. I know the journalism industry is dying a bit. But I think there is a lot of good that still can be done from it. You see, part of the reason I went into journalism is because I want to help people with disabilities. I want to keep raising awareness of the struggles we face. I know that probably sounds corny to you." Aria said.

Ezra said, "It doesn't at all. Can I ask about why you are in that wheelchair?"

Aria said, "Sure. It was during my sophomore year of high school. One of my friends had just gotten a car and a license. We were driving out in the country. Another friend was with us. A deer came in front of the car. She tried to avoid hitting it, but she lost control of the car. I suffered a spinal cord injury. I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

Ezra thought a bit about the bomb in Iraq and how his life was changed, but then focused back to Aria and said, "I'm so sorry that happened to you. It must have been difficult to go though all of that."

"It was. I learned to live a different life. It isn't easy. I want to assure you Mr. Fitz that my disability won't effect my duties. I might occasionally need help with something. But I promise that I won't be a burden."

Ezra saw the nervousness in her eyes and face.

He faced and said, "I know that you won't be a burden and please don't think of yourself as that. I assume people have given you a hard time in the past because of the wheelchair. What happened to the other people in the car with you?

Aria responded, "The driver didn't get hurt other than scratches and bruises. The other friend with us, had broken ribs and a shoulder injury."

Ezra then decided to reveal his own slight disability to her.

He put his left leg over his lap.

"Now Ms. Montgomery. I have to reveal something to you, but please keep it between us."

Aria looked at him a bit puzzled and said, "Ok. What is it?"

Ezra pulled up the pant leg on his left leg and revealed his prosthesis to Aria.

She gasped a bit and then looked at him.

Ezra responded, "I was an embedded journalist in Iraq. I got hurt over there with some troops. I don't want to talk about it. I lost the lower part of my leg. People who don't know about it, don't notice it because I don't have a limp or anything. The only person here that knows about it is Kyle Bennett."

Aria said, "I won't tell anyone. If you need to talk. I might be able to help you."

"I'm fine. I just don't want people to know about this. I don't want to be treated differently."

He then saw a look of sadness form on Aria's face. He felt that he had insulted her.

He said, "I'm sorry I said that. I just don't want people to know about this. I'm sure it must be difficult for you at times when people see you."

"It is. But I've gotten used to certain things. I better get going." Aria said.

"Ok. About we meet on Wednesday to discuss syllabi and other things for the courses." Ezra said.

"Sure."

* * *

Aria later wheeled herself out to the parking lot. She came to her blue minivan. She had received the van a few years before. It was customized with hand controls that allowed her to drive it. It had a nice automatic ramp. She got herself into the van and then drove off the house she lived in with her friend Emily Fields.

The house Emily lived in was a two story home. It belonged to her parents. They were living in Texas because of her father's job in the military. But luckily, there was a bedroom and bathroom on the first floor for Aria. Aria helped Emily as much she could with cooking and cleaning. Aria liked having a sense of independence. She would only ask help when she needed it. Sometimes she hated asking for help. She also felt a bit secure living with Emily. Emily was a strong woman and she was the type who could easily lift Aria up and carry her if needed. Emily worked at Rosewood High as a swimming coach and a PE teacher.

Aria wheeled into the kitchen and started making dinner. She put coated chicken in the oven to bake. She made a salad, which she stored in the refrigerator. She went into he living room and decided to read while the chicken was in the oven.

She tried reading her book, but she couldn't, she kept thinking about Ezra and what he had revealed to her. She had seen a lot of people with prosthetic limbs over the years. She had seen some with more than one limb missing. But, since Ezra was only missing a leg. She knew he was better off than many other people with physical differences. Ezra didn't have to worry about not reaching something or not being able to go into buildings without ramps. But she knew that he was hurting emotionally. She had sensed it there in his office.

She put down the book and then turned on the TV to get her mind off of things.

Awhile later, she heard the front door open and she saw Emily come in. Emily was wearing a sweatshirt that read "Rosewood Sharks". She had a gym bag over her shoulder.

"Hey Em." Aria said.

"Oh hi. How was your day? Did you meet the professor you are going to be working with?"

"I did. His name was Ezra Fitz. He is very nice and I think we will be getting along well." Aria said.

Aria wanted to Emily about Ezra's leg and how she knew he was hurting emotionally, but she decided not to say anything. Ezra didn't want anyone else other than Kyle and Aria to know.

Aria said to Emily, "Dinner should be ready soon."

"Oh ok, thanks. I'm going to up and change." Emily said.

Aria nodded. She continued thinking about Ezra.

* * *

The bar wasn't too noisy as Ezra entered it. He was entering the Hollis Bar and Grille that was located on the Hollis campus. He was meeting Kyle there for drinks and burgers.

He saw Kyle in a corner table. Two beers were place on the table.

He walked over and Kyle greeted him, "Hi Ezra. I already got you a beer."

Ezra took a seat and said, "Thanks."

A waitress then came over and took their doers. Ezra ordered a bacon cheeseburger.

He looked at Kyle and said, "I meet my teaching assistant today. Aria Montgomery. I assume you know about her disability."

"I do. I had her in a few undergrad classes. She is a bright young woman. She reminds me of you. I thought she would be good for you as a TA. I thought maybe she could help you in dealing with your leg."

"Thanks. But I'm dealing with that on my own and I'm fine. She is worse off than me. I don't want to sound mean. But she is. I'm still up and walking and she is in a wheelchair. Anyway, I think she she will do fine as my assistant." Ezra said.

* * *

Classes started the next week. Aria accompanied Ezra to the classes he taught. She sat in the front. Ezra introduced her to the classes and explained Aria's duties to them.

Aria enjoyed watching Ezra teach. She saw how articulate he was, in the Introduction to Journalism course in explaining things to 18 year olds, who were barely dipping their feet in the journalism world. She enjoyed hearing him read passages from news articles. They would go over schedules and he would give her duties to carry out. The duties ranged from making copies of handouts for students, reading class materials beforehand to help with lectures, doing research, preparing Powerpoint presentations, and any other things Ezra needed help with like grading papers.

* * *

It was about a month into the semester when Ezra was at the campus library on a Saturday afternoon. He along with other faculty members had been invited to an author's reading for an upcoming book release. He went over to a refreshment table to get a cup of coffee and then he saw Aria at the other end of the library. She was alone. He saw that she was wearing a long light blue dress. She had a purse over her lap. He then saw an a dark haired woman in her 40s come up behind her and put her hands on Aria's shoulders. He watched as Aria wheeled around. The woman hugged Aria. A few moments later, Ezra saw Byron Montgomery come near Aria and the woman. Ezra then realized that Byron was Aria's father. He remembered how Aria mentioned that she had wanted be an English professor like her father at one point. Ezra then saw the resemblance between Aria and the 40 something old woman. He figured that it was Byron's wife and Aria's mother.

Later on, Ezra met up with Kyle in another part of the library.

He said, "Why didn't you tell me that Byron Montgomery is Aria's father?"

"I didn't know it would be an issue." Kyle said.

"It's not an issue." Ezra said.

Awhile later, the faculty members and other guests listened as the visiting author read passages from his book. All of the invitees had purchased books. They formed a line near a table to get their books signed by the author.

Ezra heard the sound of wheels behind him. He turned and saw Aria along with her parents.

"Hi Ezra." Aria said.

"Oh hello Aria."

He then looked at Byron and his wife, "It's good to see you again Byron. I'm sure Aria has told you that she is my teaching assistant."

"Yes she has. She has said good things about you. This is my wife, Ella." Byron said.

Ezra shook the woman's hand.

Ella said, "It's good to meet you. I'm glad that Aria has found another person to help her along in her dream of becoming a journalist."

The four got their books signed. The Montgomerys went off and started talking with another group. Ezra took a seat at a table. Awhile later, Aria wheeled over to his table.

"Why didn't you tell me that your father was a professor here?" Ezra asked.

"Well, it never came up and my father really doesn't hang out with professors from other departments." Aria said.

"Oh ok. I enjoyed the reading. Did you?" Ezra asked.

"I enjoyed it. I can't wait to read the rest of the book. But it will have to wait. Between being your TA and doing my grad school classes. I don't have a lot of time left for extra reading. I admit that I can't wait for the winter break." Aria said.

"I know what you mean. I always like having time to myself. I'm thinking about writing novels". Ezra said.

"Novels?" Aria asked.

"Yes. I don't think I will ever get a journalism job again. But I've had some ideas for novels for years now." Ezra said.

Aria then asked, "Have you ever thought about writing a memoir about your experiences in Iraq?"

Ezra got a bit angry and said, "No."

Aria responded, "I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe with that experience, you would want to write more about it. I shouldn't have stepped on your toes like that. I admit that I wish I could get a some kind of journalism assignment like that. I know it won't happen because of the chair. My goals are to get out in the world and write stories about people in difficult situations who need help and want to improve their lives. I also want to use journalism to help those in need."

Ezra was touched and he said, "You have very ambitious goals. I will help you any way I can."

Aria smiled and kissed Ezra on the cheek. She said, "Thank you. I need to thank you for being so kind to me. Not all people in academia are kind like you. Some people see the chair and think that I'm dumb. But you and some people don't. I'm thankful for that." Aria said.

Ezra was surprised by the kiss. It was a kiss on the cheek. But he felt so good when he felt Aria's lips on his cheek.

Ezra said, "You're welcome. Just remember, I will help you any way that I can."

Aria said, "I'm meeting up with some others. I got to go. Take care, Ezra I'll see you on Monday."

Ezra felt like his attraction to Aria was growing.


	2. Chapter 2

The Aspiring Journalist Chapter 2

Monday morning came and Aria was up getting ready for her day. She went into the bathroom and showered by transferring herself onto a shower chair in the walk in shower. She showered with a hand held nozzle. She got out and into her wheelchair and dried off. She dressed her in bedroom and did her hair. She went out in the kitchen. Emily was there making breakfast.

"Good morning Em." Aria said.

"Morning, ready for breakfast?" Emily said.

Aria nodded. Emily put a plate with eggs and bacon on the table. Aria noticed that Emily was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt. She noticed the scar on Emily's right shoulder. Aria had seen the scar before, but sometimes she forgot that Emily had it. It was a surgical scar. Emily was the third passenger in the accident that caused Aria's paralysis. Emily had two surgeries on the shoulder which allowed her to swim again at the high school level. She was never able to get the college swimming scholarship she had hoped for.

Emily then fixed herself a plate and joined Aria at the table.

Aria said, "I will be going to the swim meet today."

"You don't need to do that Aria. I'm just the coach."

"I know, but you are damn good one and you need support too. I was thinking after the meet, I could take you out eat at the Hollis Bar and Grille." Aria said in a kind manner.

"That would be nice." Emily said.

Aria and Emily finished up their breakfast. They loaded their plates and silverware into the dishwasher. Aria drove over to Hollis and attended two morning grad school classes and then she worked in the afternoon with Ezra. The two went over the students' assignments. Aria looked at the clock on Ezra's desk.

Ezra said, "Do you have plans?"

"I do. I'm going to watch a swim meet at the high school."

"Are you going to see a relative compete?" Ezra asked.

"No. I'm going to support my friend who is the coach of the swim team. She is the one I live with." Aria said.

Ezra then remembered her talking about Emily before. Ezra often wondered if there were reasons why Aria didn't live alone.

An hour later, Aria headed out to the parking lot. Ezra was alone in his office. He stayed thinking about Aria. He logged onto his computer and then went onto the campus newspaper archives. He searched, "Aria Montgomery". He found the many articles she had written over during her undergrad years. Some articles dealt with campus politics and events, he found several articles about students with disabilities and issues that disabled people face and Aria sometimes discussed her own disability in those articles.

Ezra stayed working on possible course plans for the Spring semester. It was around 6 pm, when he started to feel hungry. He packed up his messenger bag. He decided to eat at the Hollis Bar. He went in. The place wasn't too crowded. A waiter came over and took his order of a chicken sandwich, french fries, and a root beer. He pulled out the local newspaper and read several articles.

It was later on that he noticed Aria entering the bar in her wheelchair. He noticed a woman with Asian features walking behind Aria. He saw that the woman wore a blue jacket that read "Coach" on it. He figured it was Emily.

He watched as they found any empty table. Aria locked the breaks on her chair once she got close to the table. The same waitor who had served Ezra went over and took the women's orders.

Ezra then finished up his sandwich and then ordered a second root beer. He wanted a reason to stay there and watch Aria from afar. Later on, Aria was looking around and she spotted him. She smiled towards him and waved. She motioned for him to go over. He had paid the bill earlier and he left a tip of a few dollars behind.

He walked over to Aria's table.

"Hey Ezra, how are you doing?" Aria asked.

"Good. I didn't feel like cooking at home. I came here after work to get something to eat".

Ezra smiled at Emily and said, "You must be Emily. Aria has told me about you. I hope your meet went well."

Emily said, "It's nice to meet you. My team did well, several swimmers won in their events."

He then looked down at Aria and said, "I got the rest of the remaining assignments graded. That means less duties for you for at least a couple of days."

Aria responded, "Oh cool. I will be able to get ahead in my research for awhile."

The professor said, "I'll let you two finish up dinner. I'll see you tomorrow Aria. Good meeting you again Emily."

Ezra left the bar.

Emily said, "He seems very nice."

Aria said, "He is. I have to admit I find him attractive."

The two women finished their dinner. They had come in different cars. Aria in her van and Emily in her car. Emily told Aria she had to head back to the school to do some things at the pool. Aria headed to the house. She wheeled herself up the ramp and went into the kitchen. She decided to make herself a cup of chamomile tea. She sometimes like being alone and other times she felt very lonely despite having friends and relatives. She was lonely in a romantic sense. At the time of the accident, she had a boyfriend Noel Kahn. He stayed with her for awhile after she came home from a rehab facility. She noticed that he felt uncomfortable around her. Eventually, he broke up with her. After that, she waited awhile in hopes, that another young man would ask her out or something. She then took the initiative and sometimes asked out young men that she liked, but they all said no to her. She decided to wait on looking for love for awhile. She wanted to establish her own career and make sure that despite being in a wheelchair, she would be on the path to a comfortable life. But now, some of her friends were married, engaged, or least dating people.

She finished her tea and opened up her laptop. She started looking up dating sites. She decided to make profiles on a few sites. She posted pictures of herself, including pictures that showed the wheelchair. She knew she had to be honest and she decided that if some men didn't want to give her chance because of the wheelchair, then it wouldn't bother her. She finished up with the profiles and went off to bed.

* * *

The next day, she got up and headed off to the campus to attend classes and do research on literature subjects for Ezra. She was in the library alone. She saw Ezra come into the library. Aria was retrieving books for the shelf. She had her grabbing tool with her. It allowed her to get reach and grab things from shelves. It worked with books, if they weren't shelves that were too high. Ezra watched as she used the tool to grab a book from a shelf and guided it down to her lap.

When she went to get a second book. The book slipped out of the tool and onto the floor. Aria tried to catch the book with her hand, but she ended up falling out of her wheelchair. Ezra immediately rushed over to where she was.

"Are you ok? Can I help you?" He said.

Aria said, "I'm ok. Just push my chair closer to me. I'll get myself up into it." Aria said.

Ezra said, "Are you sure, I could help you into your chair?"

"I'm sure. I've done this before. They taught us in rehab about how to get back into our chairs."

Ezra watched as Aria pulled herself up and with her arm strength she got herself into a sitting position in her chair. She straightened out her legs. Ezra could tell she was a bit exhausted from getting herself back in the chair.

He said, "I have bottle of water in my bag. I think you need it."

Aria said, "That would be nice. Thank you. She followed Ezra over to his table and he handed the bottled water. She took a sip."

"Thank you again." She said.

"It's no problem. You are good assistant and sometimes you need help too." Ezra said.

Aria said, "Well, since we are both here in the library. We could over the research I've been doing."

"Ok."

The two spent the next two hours going over research. They left the library together. Ezra almost thought about asking Aria if she wanted out for dinner. But he decided against it.

* * *

Aria headed home. Emily wasn't home. Aria made lasagna and put it in the oven. She set up her laptop on the kitchen table. She looked at her email account and saw that there weren't any messages from the dating sites she made accounts for. She was a little bit disappointed. But she knew it might take time to see if someone out there would be interested in her in a romantic sense. She started to doing work for her grad school classes. She later heard the oven timer go off. She got the lasagna dish out and put it on a counter. She would wait for Emily to come home and then they would warm up the dish.

Later the phone was ringing. She answered it and said, "Hello".

"Hi Aria, it's me Spencer." The other voice said.

Spencer Hastings was another friend of Emily and Aria's. She was living in Connecticut and was in law school at Yale.

"Spencer, how are you doing? How is law school?" Aria asked.

"It's going well. I thought I was call the house and see if you or Emily were around. I miss you two."

"We miss you too. Are you coming for Thanksgiving?

"Yeah, I am. How is grad school going for you?" Spencer asked.

Aria then told Spencer about her classes and her teaching assistant-ship with Ezra. She then told Spencer about the dating websites and her desire to be in relationship again.

Spencer said, "It's good that you are thinking about it. But you don't have to rush into anything yet Aria."

Aria was sometimes bothered when people told her things like that in regards to relationships. She sometimes wondered if her friends and loved ones had no hope that she would find love. But then she reminded herself that Spencer probably meant well by her words.

Aria said into the phone, "I just want to try dating again. If it doesn't go well, I'll take another break."

Later on, she got off the phone and then Emily came home and the two ate dinner. Emily told Aria about her team's upcoming meets.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ezra's apartment, the professor was reading a book. He had a glass of wine on the table. He thought about Aria again. He was amazed how well adjusted she seemed with her disability. He figured it had been seven years since the accident. Aria was 23 and she said she was a sophomore in high school when it happened. He then thought about Iraq and the incident that cost him his leg. He had kept in contact with the one of the soldiers who had been injured. The soldier's name was Rick Mason. He had been blinded due to the bomb. He and Ezra were in the same hospitals for awhile. He decided to call Rick. He look through the contacts on his phone and found the number. He dialed the number and let it ring several times and then he heard Rick's voice.

"Hello Rick, it's Ezra Fitz. How are you doing?"

"Ezra it's good to hear from you. I'm doing very well. I just got engaged." Rick said.

"You did that's good."

"Yeah it is. When I came home to Pittsburgh, I reconnected with a woman I went to high school. We started dating and I asked her to marry me last month." Rick said.

"Congratulations Rick."

Rick said, "Do you have anyone special in your life?"

"No I don't. I just moved from Philly to a nearby town called Rosewood. I'm teaching at a college. I''m still getting used to life here."

"I've heard of Rosewood. Maybe my fiancee Christine and I can drive up and visit with you. I've told her about you and how we became friends in Iraq." Rick said.

"Sure, that would be nice."

"About we go sometime in December." Rick said.

"That would work for me." Ezra said.

Ezra and Rick discussed other things before getting off the phone. Ezra went off to bed and he thought about Aria before he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Aspiring Journalist Chapter 3

Another month had passed in the Fall Semester. Ezra was still trying not to feel attracted to Aria. Aria had been still waiting for inquiries from the dating sites. But Halloween was approaching and she was focusing on that. She managed to get ahead of her classes and some of her research work with Ezra. She was also helping librarians at the local library plan a Halloween party for the children and youth literacy program. Emily was helping her out with the planning too.

Aria was in Ezra's office one afternoon. She was close to finishing up her work for the day, when her phone buzzed. She looked at it, there was a text from Emily that read, _"Aria, I can't go shopping with you for the party. Some stuff with the swim team came up. I'm sorry" _

She was disappointed. She and Emily had planned to go Rosewood's party store Party Land to buy the various supplies for the party.

Ezra who was nearby noticed the disappointed look on Aria's face.

"Are you ok, Aria?" Ezra asked.

"Umm, yeah. Well I'm planning this Halloween party for the literacy program and Emily was supposed to go shopping with me. She usually helps me with these things because shopping in stores can be difficult for me. She can't go with me today like we planned. But I shouldn't be mad, Emily already does a lot for me and I know she has her own job and life. I guess I can wait until she is able to go with me." Aria said.

Ezra decided to jump on the opportunity to spend more time with Aria, "Maybe, I can go with you. I have time this afternoon. I take it that Emily helps you out a lot. Is there is a reason for that?"

Aria was a bit surprised by his offer and said, "That is a nice offer. Yes, Emily helps me a lot. She has since the accident. She was in the car too. She was the one with the shoulder injury. Emily was a top notch swimmer and she had been hoping for a swimming scholarship. We leaned on each for support when it came to dealing with the aftermath of the accident.

She then remembered the time Emily came into her hospital room.

_The doctors had told her a few hours earlier about the spinal cord injury. Her parents were with her when that news was broken to her. They comforted her. There was a knock at the door. Her mother Ella went to the door and she opened it. Aria from her hospital bed saw that it was Emily. She had been told that Emily suffered two broken ribs and a shoulder injury. She saw that Emiy's face had bruises, cuts, and then she saw Emily's right arm in a grey padded sling. _

_Ella put her hand on Emily's cheek, "It's good that you are here. Are you feeling better?" _

_Emily said, "It hurts to breathe and my shoulder is a pain. I heard Aria woke up."_

_Aria said, "Hey Em." _

_She walked over to Aria's bedside. She gently hugged her friend with one arm. The two cried for several minutes. _

In the present time, Aria looked back at Ezra and said, "Are you sure you want to help me?"

"Yes. One of the reason, I would like to help you is because I admire the work you do at the library and I would like to help you because of that."

"I'll take you up on the offer. We can go in my van." Aria said.

Ezra responded, "Ok. Let me close down my desktop and put some books away and then we can go."

Aria said, "I'll head out to the parking lot now. I need to stop to pick a book from one of the other journalism professors on my way out."

"That will work."

He watched as she put her messenger bag on her lap and wheeled out of his office.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, he headed out to the parking lot and saw Aria's van in one of the handicapped parking spaces. She was in the driver's seat. He opened the passenger door and got in.

"You ready to head out?" Aria asked.

"Yes."

Ezra then watched as Aria used a hand control on her left side to control the accelerator and she used the gearshift to back out of the parking lot. They pulled out of the college campus and then headed several miles away to the party store. Aria pulled into a handicapped parking space.

Ezra noticed her wheelchair on the floor of the van. It was folded up. Aria unbuckled herself and leaned down and pulled her wheelchair up and unfolded it. She transferred herself from the driver's seat into the wheelchair.

She looked at Ezra and said, "Go ahead and get out. I'll activate the ramp. She pressed a button on the door of the van. The door opened and then the automatic ramp came out. She wheeled down the ramp and the automatic ramp went back into van. She locked the van with the remote. Ezra got by her side and then went into the store. Ezra held the door open for her as she wheeled in.

Aria pulled out her iPhone and tapped on a note app and she showed Ezra the list of things they needed to get. He got a shopping cart and then made their way through the store. Any items that were in Aria's reach, she would get and put into the cart. Ezra would get the items that Aria couldn't reach. They went to checkout area and Aria paid for the items. Ezra pushed the cart out to the van and he loaded up the items as Aria told him to.

Aria got into the van and back into the driver's seat.

She said to Ezra, "I hope you don't mind if we go to my house and start working on some of the decorations and favor boxes."

"I don't mind. But you are probably going to have instruct me on making those things." Ezra teased.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they approached the two story home where Aria and Emily lived.. Ezra immediately wondered about Aria's room. He saw the ramp leading up to the porch. Aria got out and wheeled up the front door and unlocked it. Ezra grabbed a couple of bags. He walked into the house and was directed to put the bags on the kitchen table. He went back out and got the remaining bags.

When he into the house, Aria asked, "Would you like tea or coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice." Ezra said.

"I'll put a pot on and we have some leftover apple pie." Aria said.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it."

He went over to the kitchen table and was looking over the items.

"Aria, this might be a dumb question? But is your room on the first floor?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah. Years ago, Emily's parents converted their den into a bedroom for Emily's grandmother. When I moved in here with Em, I took over that room. We also made the first floor bathroom accessible for me." Aria said.

Aria felt comfortable answering Ezra's questions regarding her disability. She knew that he was curious. She was also curious about him. At times, she want to know more about his amputation. She wanted to know how he started walking again on a prosthetic. But she decided she would wait to ask those questions or wait for Ezra to talk about those things on his own. She didn't want to upset Ezra.

Aria said, "The coffee is ready."

Ezra got up and said, "I'll pour the mugs."

Aria opened the refrigerator, she pulled out a bottle of French vanilla coffee creamer and the leftover pie. She put those items on the kitchen island, before getting two small pie plates from the dish rack, along with forks and spoons.

Ezra handed her a cup of coffee, she added her creamer. He did the same.

They went over to the kitchen table. Aria mentioned that their first task would be making ghost centerpieces. She showed Ezra pictures of what they would look like. He started carefully working on a centerpiece. He watched as Aria smiled while working on the centerpieces. He took occasional drinks of his coffee and bites of the pie.

He later asked, "So do you have any other plans for Halloween besides the library party?"

"I''m not sure. I might go to a night party with Emily and other friends. But I sometimes feel out of place but around other couples. Well, Emily isn't dating anyone now. But she said might ask out a girl for the party. I guess I could go the parties and hang out." Aria said.

"Maybe I could go with you to the party. We could just go as friends." Ezra said.

Aria was a bit surprised by what she heard. She did Ezra. She found him to be smart, funny, and good looking. But she was his T.A., and it would feel weird and a bit unprofessional if they went out on a date. But she felt Ezra's offer seemed platonic rather than romantic.

She looked at him and said, "I do feel comfortable going out on Halloween with you. We will be with some of my friends. So it will be ok. Would you feel comfortable being out with me and my wheelchair?"

"Of course, I would. You are an amazing woman and that chair doesn't matter. Besides, I'm not completely normal either."

Aria said, "Ezra, I don't want to make you upset. But how come you aren't open with a lot of people about your leg?

He paused for a bit and took in what she asked. He wasn't upset with her. She meant well.

"I have a friend, a guy I knew in Iraq. His name is Rick. He was blinded by the same bomb that took my leg. I guess because we were there together in that awful incident, I feel comfortable talking with him about certain things. Rick and his fiancee are coming to visit me in December. Kyle has always been a mentor to me since I met him and I've found it easy to talk to him at times." Ezra said.

"What about your family?" Aria asked out of curiosity.

"My family is complicated. They are wealthy because of businesses and companies. My mother was upset when I chose journalism over business. When I got hurt in Iraq, she visited me when I came back here to the U.S. She wasn't mean to me or anything. But we barely keep in touch and it is the same with my younger brother Wesley. I have to admit that I envy you Aria."

Aria had a puzzled look on her face and she said, "You envy me?"

"I do. You seem so well adjusted to your disability. Your family and friends seem so supportive of you. I wish I could a bit bolder and be very open about my leg. I know I'm not at point yet. I think I may need more time"

Emotions came over Aria. She knew that Ezra was partially right. She had supportive loved ones and she had accepted the fact that she was likely never going to walk again. But she knew wasn't adjusted in the sense of not having love life. She felt her disability was hindrance to having a good love life. She longed for marriage and a family.

Tears streamed down her face.

Ezra noticed them and said, "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry."

Aria wiped the tears away and said, "I'm not as well adjusted as you think I am. Yes, I'm used to being paralyzed and I'm grateful for my loved ones. But I hate that my disability keeps men away from me. I'm lonely in that way. I wonder if a man will ever want me."

The words "want me" echoed in a way in Ezra's head. He was sensing her pain and he hated to think of the word desperation in regards to Aria, but he knew that she really wanted romantic love in her life.

Ezra put his hand on her cheek and said, "Don't put yourself down. Yes, some men might be turned off the wheelchair and I know that there are some women out there that would be turned off by my leg. But that doesn't mean that we aren't' worthy of love."

He then pulled Aria towards him and kissed her. She pulled back immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

The Aspiring Journalist Chapter 4

Ezra apologized right away and said, "I'm so sorry Aria. I shouldn't have done that. You are my TA."

"It's ok. I know you shouldn't have done that. But please don't feel bad Ezra. I shouldn't have broke down here with you." Aria said as she looked down at the table. She seemed a bit embarrassed.

He put his hand on Aria's cheek, "I do mean what I said, you are worthy of love."

Aria said, "Thank you for being so kind to me. I should also thank you for not treating me like I'm some useless cripple."

"Don't you dare say that again Aria. You aren't useless. You are out there getting a Master's Degree and you have had jobs before. The good work you do at the library is very valuable to those kids and the community. Any man would be lucky to have you." Ezra said.

Aria wheeled closer to Ezra and hugged him.

Ezra didn't want to let her go and he wanted to kiss her again. But it would have felt wrong in some way. He began to wonder if he could maybe date Aria and maybe no one at Hollis would have an issue with it.

Aria finally let go of him and said, "Let's just move on from this."

Ezra responded, "If it is ok, I would still like to accompany you to the Halloween night party with your friends."

Aria said, "Yes, it would be ok. We'll just go as friends."

The young woman then turned her focus back to the decorations and crafts she had been working on.

* * *

A few hours later, she drove Ezra back to the campus so he could get his car. She headed home. She still thought about the kiss and she didn't admit to Ezra, but she liked the kiss. She felt that it was a small miracle that a man would kiss her.

It was a little after 7 pm, when the front door opened and Emily came in with a Chinese takeout.

"Hey Aria. Sorry about not being able to go shopping with you." Emily said as she put the takeout on the kitchen counter.

"It's ok Emily. Ezra went with me."

"That's good, I was kind of worried about you shopping alone. I know that some people at stores aren't too helpful to you." Emily said.

"Ezra helped me out well. We came here after the party store to work on some decorations. We got to talking and he kissed me."

"He did. What happened exactly?"

Aria wheeled closer to Emily and said, "We had been talking about disabilities. You see Ezra has a minor disability. He made me promise not to tell others. But I think I'm ok telling you. Before he got into teaching, he was an embedded journalist in Iraq. A Humvee he was riding in was hit by a bomb. He lost the lower part of his leg as a result. He showed me the prosthetic. He still isn't completely comfortable with it. Anyway, when we were talking, he told me that he envied me. He envied the fact that for the most part, I'm well adjusted to my disability. I broke down crying because I'm not well adjusted to the fact that my disability keeps men away from me. I told him that and how I fear that nobody will ever want me."

Emily asked, "That lead him to kissing you?"

"Well, he told me that I shouldn't put myself down and that I was worthy of love."

Emily bent down and hugged her friend and said, "You are worthy of love. You survived that accident along with me. You have done good things in your life. I also envy you because you don't have bitterness towards Ali."

Ali was Alison DiLaurentis. She was the driver in the accident. She had been friends with Emily, Aria, Spencer, and another friend Hanna Marin since middle school. But the accident changed that. The Montgomery family and Aria felt that Ali didn't mean to cause the accident. They knew that her inexperience as a driver was part of the reason, but they couldn't hate her for it. Emily on the other hand, was angry at Ali and they had also been dating at the time. She was angry about the shoulder injury that effected her swimming career. Spencer and Hanna were also angry at Ali. Ali stopped being friends with them and became friends with other people. Emily, Spencer, and Hanna never talked to her much after sophomore year. Aria sent her letter once saying that she wasn't angry about the accident. Emily had grown bitter towards Ali.

Aria said, "It was an accident, Emily. Ali was so young and so were we. It could have been any one of us driving and causing the accident. I know you are hurting Emily because you loved her and maybe you still do love her."

Tears streamed down Emily's face and she said, "I do. But I don't know how to forgive her."

"You don't have to forgive her now, but just work towards letting go of some of the anger. I know you are still pissed that you couldn't swim in college. But you are still amazing Emily. You are a good coach and someday that might pay off in a big way."

Emily took a seat next to Aria and hugged her friend tightly and said, "I should take your advice. I shouldn't be bitter at all, you would have more of a reason to be bitter. You are in a wheelchair."

Aria said, "At times, I do get sad or angry and I'm more sad about the fact that I haven't' found anyone yet. But I can't be bitter or hateful towards Ali. I have managed to have a good life since the accident. Earlier, I think Ezra tried to show me that."

Emily said, "I hope you do find someone Aria and I'll help you."

Aria kissed Emily on the forehead.

The two friends decided to eat the Chinese takeout and watch a movie to get their minds off of the accident and Ezra.

* * *

That night at Ezra's apartment, he was alone drinking beer. Sometimes drinking helped him with the stress of the difficulties of his life. Sometimes he had nightmares about the war and the things he saw. He was still a bit mad that he couldn't find other journalism jobs. He was now a bit upset about the situation with Aria. He was falling for her, but he knew she wasn't falling for him. He continue drinking beer after beer. He laid down on his bed and turned on the radio to an AM talk station. The radio reporters started talking about the war in Iraq. Ezra in his anger grabbed an empty beer bottle and threw it at the door. He cried himself to sleep that night. The next morning, he woke up with a hangover, he noticed the broken glass on the floor. He swept it and wished that he could forget about Iraq.

* * *

Halloween arrived . Luckily, Aria didn't have any classes or have to work with Ezra. She and Emily went to the library. The set up for the party with help from the library staff. Aria was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and she had a picnic basket over her lap. She wanted her costume to be from a children's book. Emily was dressed as Pocahontas.

Children and teens started filing into the library. All of them knew and loved Aria. She had helped many of overcome reading difficulties through tutoring. The smaller children sometimes climbed onto her lap to hug her. Aria and Emily handed the party-goers, favor bags which consisted of candy, and Halloween favors related to books like Frankenstein, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, Casper, and Dracula.

Ezra came into the library. He immediately noticed some of the decorations he made hanging. He then saw Aria surrounded by a circle of children. She was reading to them from a book, and he heard her recite a line from the poem, The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe.

He smiled as he saw how relaxed she was with those children. He saw Emily behind her.

After Aria finished reading the poem. One of the librarians announced that they were going to watch The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, in one of the nearby media rooms. The kids filled out.

Aria saw Ezra in the library. She wheeled over to him.

"Hi Ezra, why did you come here? I thought you would want to get caught up on things before the night party." Aria said.

"I got caught up on my work and I wanted to see how the library party was turning out. Everything looks great and you are so good with the kids."

"I have been working with most of them for a few years now. When I first started, I wasn't sure how they would take to me. Some kids seemed scared or unsure of me because of the wheelchair. Others took to me right away. Maybe when you aren't too busy, you could come here and help out with the literacy program" Aria said.

"I would like to try it at least once. I'm not sure if I would be good with kids."

"You are a warm person and you would do fine with kids. I could help you out in the beginning." Aria said.

"I guess I could try. About I come here during the winter break." Ezra said.

"That would work well." Ezra said.

Aria said, "I'm glad that things are ok between us now. I hope we have fun at the party tonight."

Ezra was also hoping to have fun at the party. But he also still longed to have more with Aria and he decided that he would find a way to make Aria fall in love with him and he would also have to make sure that neither was hurt professionally.

* * *

**Author's Note: First off, thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or left reviews. I appreciate the support. The next chapter probably won't be up until Saturday or Sunday. I have it planned out for the most part. But I need some help from readers. I'm not sure about Ezra's Halloween costume for the night party. I thought about having him dress as the Big Bad Wolf from Little Red Riding Hood, but I think that might be creepy. Please PM me or leave suggestions in the reviews. Thank you in advance.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

The Aspiring Journalist Chapter 5

It was close to 7 pm. Ezra had put on the lower part of his costume. He was going dressed as the Big Bad Wolf from Little Red Riding Hood. He carried the mask out to his car. He then headed to Aria and Emily's house. He was going to ride with them to the party which was being held at Aria's friend Holden's family cabin.

He parked his car in the driveway. He rang the doorbell and Emily answered.

Emily said, "Hi Ezra. Come in."

"Hi Emily. Is Aria ready?"

"She is redoing her hair. Have a seat in the living room."

A few minutes later, Aria wheeled into the living room and greeted Ezra. Aria and Emily grabbed their purses.

"We are going to go in Emily's car. Her swim team has a meet tomorrow, so she isn't drinking tonight and being our designated driver."

Ezra nodded and followed the women outside.

He watched as Aria got into the passenger seat. Emily folded up the wheelchair.

Ezra said, "Let me put in the backseat."

The car pulled out and they headed out to a secluded area of Rosewood, where the two story cabin was. Ezra noticed about a dozen cars parked. He saw a ramp leading up to the porch. He and Emily helped Aria out of the car. Ezra put his wolf mask on.

"Let me push you inside." Ezra said.

Aria smiled and said, "Sure".

The three entered the house and were immediately greeted by the host Holden. Aria introduced Ezra to him and several other friends.

Holden said, "Ezra, the beer is the kitchen in a couple of coolers".

Ezra watched as a few other friends greeted Aria and he saw them bend down to hug her.

He pulled his mask up and went into the kitchen and decided to drink a lite beer. He noticed that John Carpenter's Halloween was playing on the living room TV.

Aria wheeled over to where he was.

"I hope you don't mind the horror movies. It is sort of tradition for us to have a couple playing during the party." Aria said.

Ezra responded, "I don't mind. It blends with the holiday. Holden seems like us a nice guy."

"He is. Our families have been friends for a long time. We grew up together. Did you have any Halloween traditions?"

Ezra said, "I used to read Dracula and Frankenstein during the month of October. I went trick or treating as a kid, but stopped once I started middle school. I went a couple of parties back in college and grad school. I didn't celebrate Halloween during the years I was in Iraq."

"Did you miss your friends and family there during the holidays? Aria asked as she took a sip from her drink.

"I did. I missed going to Christmas events here in the States. I can't say that I missed my family. But I felt bad for the troops over there being away from their families. We did our best to have good Christmas spirit. Do you have plans or traditions for Thanksgiving and Christmas?"

"Well, for Thanksgiving I will be eating at my parents' house. My grandmother will be coming and a few other relatives. It will be the same at Christmas. Emily is going to visit her parents in Texas and I don't want to be completely alone, so I think I will be spend part of my vacation over there. It will be fun to make treats with my mom and watch Christmas movies with my brother Mike. What are your plans Ezra?" Aria asked.

"My friend Rick and his fiancee are coming to visit me sometime in December. Probably before Christmas. I was thinking of maybe spending Christmas here. My mother and brother are going on a trip to Colorado for skiing. I used to ski, but I don't think I can anymore." Ezra.

"You probably could ski. There are adaptive ski programs for people with disabilities. I go skiing."

"Really how?"

"I used custom skis that are attached to my special seat that I sit on. I had learned to ski before my injury. A couple of years after the accident. My parents pushed me to try adaptive skiing. I was nervous at first, but I saw others with similar disabilities doing it and I did see a few people skiing on one leg. It might be really hard, but maybe you could try it Ezra." Aria said.

The idea of skiing on one leg scared Ezra. He knew would people would see his amputated limb and that scared him because he wasn't completely comfortable.

Ezra said, "I don't think I'm ready yet. Do you think I could go with you and watch you if you go this winter?"

"I won't be going until around New Years. My friend Spencer is going with me to Elk Mountain Ski Resort. You are welcome to come along with us. I hope you realize that you can still do fun things, maybe just differently." Aria said.

Holden came into the kitchen and said, "Let's play some games."

The two went into living room.

They saw a game of "Pin the tail on the black cat" going on.

Emily was blindfolded and trying to pin the tail. A few other people went after her and then it was Ezra's turn. Holden put the blindfold on him and then spun him around. At first Ezra didn't think that the game would effect him. But he was a bit dizzy and start to make his way to the wall, but he fell. He heard his prosthetic leg come off and it made a sound.

He ripped off the blindfold and said, "Damn it."

He then saw Aria wheeling to him and she said, "Are you ok?"

Holden said, "Let me help you up."

Ezra was a bit embarrassed as he was helped up and his prosthetic leg dropped. He noticed a few people's jaws drop. He reach down and grabbed it and then he hopped into the kitchen. Aria followed him in there. She saw embarrassment on his face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Aria asked.

"I'm fine Aria." He snapped at her as pulled up his pant leg. He then felt bad right away because she was concerned.

"I'm sorry Aria. I'm just embarrassed that I fell playing a silly game."

"It's ok Ezra that kind of stuff happens to us all. My friends won't judge you. Remember that I'm their paraplegic friend." Aria said.

Aria noticed that Ezra's stump was covered by some kind of sock. She watched as he put the prosthetic onto his stump.

Ezra smiled kindly at Aria and bent down and hugged her.

"Is your prosthetic ok?" Aria asked.

"Yeah it is fine. This isn't first time it has come off. I have a backup prosthetic at my home in case something happens. Ezra said.

"Are you ready to go back out there?" Aria said.

They headed back into the living room and Ezra saw looks of concern on the faces of the party-goers. He decided to be upfront with them.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag. You all saw my prosthetic come off. I lost a leg in an accident, I don't want to talk about that part. But I walk pretty well on my prosthetic. I hope I didn't creep out any of you." Ezra said.

Aria was proud of Ezra. Sure, he had not said exactly how he lost his leg. She was proud of the fact that he addressed having a prosthetic after everyone saw it come off."

Holden said, "It's no problem Ezra. None of us are completely normal. We have quirks and we know people with certain physical differences can be good people. We all love Aria and that awesome wheelchair of hers."

The party then went on. Others played games drank and talked. Ezra felt at ease once he felt that no one was judging him for a having physical difference. Eventually, music was played on the stereo system and people were dancing. Holden was dancing with Aria. Aria wheeled with her hand, while Holden twirled her around.

Ezra went over and said, "May I cut in?"

Holden said, "Sure".

Aria looked up at him and smiled. He held her hands.

Aria said, "I'm proud of what you did earlier. You are starting to come out of your shell when it comes to your leg. That is a big step."

"Everyone saw it and I knew I couldn't just brush it off. You have nice friends here Aria."

"Yeah they are great. I knew some of them before the accident. I did lose a few friends after the accident. Some people are just never comfortable with people with disabilities. But I'm thankful for the ones that stuck around." Aria said.

Ezra said, "I worry about people treating me differently if they found out about my leg."

"I know how that goes. Just don't let that stuff bother you."

* * *

Aria, Ezra, and Emily headed home after midnight. Ezra had some beers at the party. As they pulled up the house. Emily said, "If you don't feel comfortable driving home Ezra? You are welcome to stay here for the night. The sofa turns into a bed.

Ezra thought for a moment about the offer and decided to take it.

The three went into the house. Emily went up and changed out of her costume. She came down carrying a pair of sweatpants.

"These were my dad's. I figured you would want something comfortable to sleep in." Emily said.

"Thank you."

Ezra headed into the downstairs bathroom and he changed out of his costume. He has a sleeveless undershirt under his costume. He kept that on and put on the sweatpants that Emily gave him. As he came out of the bedroom, he saw Aria looking through a hallway closet. She backed out and he saw that she had sheets and blankets over her lap.

"These are for the sofa." Aria said.

"Ok, I'll help you."

They went into the living room and saw that Emily had pulled out part that turned into a bed. He and Aria put a fitted shit on it, then the flat sheet and a few blankets.

Emily said, "I'm heading to bed. Good night Ezra and Aria."

Ezra said, "Goodnight and thank you again for letting me sleep here."

Emily smiled and nodded. She headed up the stairs. Ezra then laid down on the sofa bed. Aria was still close by. She had not changed out of her costume.

"I had fun at the party Aria. Thank you for allowing me to go with you."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry about what happened at the party with your leg."

"Oh, it was nothing Aria. You showed me that I don't need to always be embarrassed or uncomfortable. I know it will be awhile before I'm completely comfortable. Thank you for inviting me on the ski trip. I hope that will be fun." Ezra said.

"I hope so too. I'll let you get to sleep. Good night." Aria said.

Ezra watched as she wheeled away.

Aria went into her bedroom, she took off her costume and changed into a nightgown. She went into the bathroom washed her face and put cream on and then brushed her teeth. She wheeled out to see into the living room and she saw Ezra fast asleep. She went into her bedroom and got into bed. She was thinking about Ezra and she realized she had an attraction to him, but she was scared of going further for different reasons.

* * *

**Author's Note: I liked Alana Lissens' suggestion of a Captain Hook costume. Great suggestion Alana and I might use it in future with this story or another one. Thank you for it. I decided to go with the Big Bad Wolf costume and thank you to TooLazyToLogIn for encouraging me to go that route. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. The next chapter might not be up for another week.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

The Aspiring Journalist Chapter 6

Aria awoke hours later. The digital clock on her night stand, read 7:14 am. She thought of Ezra right away. She got out of bed ten minutes later. She wheeled out in the living room and saw that Ezra was still asleep. She then noticed his prosthetic leg on the side of the sofa. She figured he had taken if off during the night.

She went into the kitchen and put coffee to brew on the coffeemaker. She wheeled to the kitchen table and saw a newspaper from the day before. She read it for about twenty minutes before Emily came into the kitchen quietly. Emily was already dressed in black dress pants with a blue polo shirt and her coach's jacket.

"Good Morning." Aria said looking up from the paper.

"You too. I see that Ezra is still asleep. I'm going to head to my office to get some things ready before the meet." Emily said.

Aria said, "Ok. About I whip you up a quick breakfast."

"You don't need to do that. I'm meeting with my assistant coaches and they are picking up from breakfast from a restaurant." Emily said.

"Oh ok. I'll try to make it to the meet." Aria said.

"If you can, that will be great." Emily said.

She left the house a few minutes later.

Aria decided to start making breakfast for herself and Ezra. She made batter for waffles. She pulled out strawberries and blueberries from the refrigerator. She started up the waffle iron and poured batter onto it, while she quickly beat some eggs to be scrambled on the stove top. She pulled out the waffles as they were ready and put them onto plates. Meanwhile in the living room, Ezra was slowly waking up. At first, he was a bit confused about his surroundings and then he remembered he was in Aria and Emily's home. He then heard some sounds coming from the kitchen. He pulled himself into a seating position on the sofa bed.

He said, "Aria are you in there?"

Aria voice then sounded out, "Yeah. I'm making us breakfast."

Moments later, Aria wheeled into the living room. Ezra saw that she was wearing a long cotton nightgown. He saw her bare feet on the footrest of the wheelchair. Her toenails were painted a shade of red.

"Good to see you awake." Aria said.

"I'm still a little tired. How are you thing morning Aria?"

"I'm good. I'll probably take a nap later on today. I had fun last night. Emily left awhile ago, she had some stuff to do before a swim meet" The brunette said.

"I did too"

"Breakfast is pretty much ready come on and eat." Aria said.

Ezra then pulled away the blankets over his lower body and then Aria saw his leg stump bare. The night before she saw it was covered with some kind of sock. Ezra has pulled up the sweatpants he wore to bed. She saw scars on the stump. There were a bit thick, but a whitish color. She stared at it and then Ezra caught her.

She immediately apologized and said, "Sorry about that."

Ezra said, "It's ok. You are just curious. I bet sometimes people stare at you out of curiosity."

"That happens. Kids tend to do more it though. I know they are just curious. I met several amputees when I was in rehab." Aria said.

"I was in rehab only a few weeks. I did rehab with some troops who were in Iraq and Afghanistan. I was grouped with amputees. How was your rehab process?" Ezra said,

Aria said, "It was difficult. I was put in a rehab hospital in Philly. It was a rehab for people who had various disabilities. I meet other with spinal cord injuries, some were worse than me. Then I saw the amputees, some had lost both legs and some lost arms. Then there were the people with brain injuries."

She then thought back to the first day she arrived at the rehab facility.

_She was brought in with a standard hospital wheelchair. Administrators and doctors greeted her and she was shown to her room. A male nurse lifted her into bed. He told her that her roommate was in therapy. Aria turned on the room's TV. She felt nervous at being in another hospital and she was also nervous about her future and how rehab would effect it. _

_An hour later, she saw a girl her same age wheeling into the room. The girl had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The girl was wearing a plain blue shirt, grey sweatpants, and tennis shoes. She seemed to be short and Aria figured they were around the same height. The girl wasn't in a standard hospital wheelchair. But, a sleek lightweight chair with nice tires and the frame of the chair of the wheelchair was a metallic reddish color. _

"_You must by my new roommate. I'm Mona Vanderwall." The girl said. She then wheeled towards Aria's bed._

"_I'm Aria Montgomery, nice to meet you." _

_Once Mona got close to the bed, she held out her and Aria shook it._

"_Nurse Andrews said that we are the same age and that you were hurt in a car accident." _

"_Um, yeah. Can I ask how you were hurt?" Aria asked._

"_I was hurt in a mountain biking accident. I've been here a couple of weeks. Once they get you a better chair, I'll show you the ropes." Mona said. _

_Mona and Aria became fast friends. When Aria got her first sporty lightweight chair, Mona gave her pointers on how use the chair. _

Back in present time, Ezra was putting on his prosthetic leg. The two went into the kitchen. Aria handed him a plate of waffles and scrambled eggs. She topped the waffles with whipped cream, strawberries and blueberries. She then got her plate and went to the table. She buttered her waffles and poured some syrup. Ezra did the same.

After taking a few bites, Ezra asked, "Was your rehab very intense?"

"It was. I had to do physical and occupational therapy. In physical therapy, the therapists did range of motion exercises on my legs to help with blood flow and circulation. Then they had to guide me into strengthening my upper body so I could live better in a wheelchair. In occupational therapy, I had to learn to do many tasks from a wheelchair. Cooking was one of the things they taught me early on." Aria said.

She then remembered the times she and Mona had fun into the occupational therapy kitchen. They made cookies and cupcakes for their parents' visits. Emily, Spencer, and Hanna also used to visit Aria at rehab and they too became friends with Mona. Aria's brother Mike also became friendly with Mona and sometimes she wondered if Mike had a crush on Mona.

"I imagine that cooking must have been difficult for you at first." Ezra said.

"Oh it was. Sometimes I dropped ingredients on the floor and sometimes I got frustrated when I had trouble reaching things. They taught me to use some adaption tools. In occupational therapy, they also taught us cleaning techniques and other daily living techniques we would need to get by at home or out in public. Occupational and physical therapy took up most of the day and then there was the counseling part of rehab." Aria said.

"I assume, the counseling was to help you to emotionally adapt to being disabled." Ezra said with a tone of compassion in his voice.

Aria nodded and said, "I had to meet with the staff psychologist and a social worker. They advised me about the long term emotional and societal outcomes of being disabled. I learned coping skills. Then there was some other types of counseling I had to undergo."

The other types counseling, that Aria, was referring to, was sexual education counseling. Since she was a teenager at the time, the rehab facility staff felt that she needed to know how her sexuality would be effected by a spinal cord injury. Since, she was paralyzed from the waist down, counselors and doctors explained that she wouldn't feel any types of sexual penetration. But they explained, that she could live a healthy sex life, but she and other future sex partners would have to understand and accept that her lower body just couldn't feel. During the sexual education counseling sessions, Aria at times felt embarrassed and ashamed. She wondered if men would really want to be with her. She imagined them not wanting to sleep with a woman who couldn't feel them inside her. Now, in the present time, she was beginning to wonder if Ezra or someone very kind and understanding would give her a chance at a relationship. So far, men on the dating sites weren't responding to her.

Aria looked at Ezra who was finishing up his scrambled eggs.

She asked, "Can I ask about your rehab process?"

"Sure. It wasn't intense as yours. I did rehab at a veterans' rehab facility. Since I had been an embedded war journalist, the government decided to cover my rehab and they sent me to a VA facility. The doctors and therapists had to wait until my residual leg stump healed enough to start me on a temporary prosthetic. The temporary prosthetic wasn't as advanced as the one I use now. I had to get my stump used to having something foreign attached to it and then I could move onto an advanced prosthetic. I just did physical therapy in rehab." Ezra said.

He then flashed back to that time.

_Ezra had been walking with a walker and his prosthetic for three days. The first day, he lost his balance and fell on the ground. His therapists helped up into a standing position with the walker. They encouraged him to keep trying. He did, even though there were moments he wished he had never survived his Iraq injury. _

_Now three days later, he decided to go for a short walk alone without his therapists. He despised them in a way for trying to sometimes act like they knew what he was going through. He was walking slowly and a bit stiffly on his prosthetic. The walker gave him extra support. Even though, he originally planned a short walk on his own, he decided to push himself to take a longer walk. He noticed doctors and nurses pass by him giving him encouraging smiles. He then was coming near a therapy room with a door plate that said, "Brain Injury Rehab". He glanced in through the door windows. He saw three men and two women in the room. They appeared to have different levels of disability. In a corner, Ezra said a woman with brain damage sitting in a high backed wheelchair, her therapist, a man with blonde hair was showing her flash cards. He then saw a man with scars on his shaved head writing with crayons, while a therapist was encouraging him. Ezra figured that the people in the room were severely effected in a intellectual sense. He wondered if they would ever recover more. He turned away from looking into the room and cried. He realized that he was lucky that he didn't get a brain injury or other severe injuries. He left rehab a few weeks later with a more advanced prosthetic. He used a cane for awhile when he left and then he longer needed the cane. _

In present time, Ezra said to Aria, "I used a walker at first to walk again. Then crutches, I left rehab using a cane, but I eventually stopped using it when I got the point where I wasn't limping when I walked."

"You walk good, I sometimes even forget that you have a prosthetic." Aria said.

Ezra teased, "I probably fool a lot of people"

The two finished up their breakfast. Ezra offered to wash dishes as a way of thanking Aria for preparing breakfast. He changed back into his costume from the night before.

Before leaving he said, "Thank you again Aria for everything. Please thank Emily again for me."

"I will. It was a pleasure going to the Halloween party with you. I'll see you on Monday morning." Aria said.

She wanted to tell him more, like how she was attracted to him. But she didn't. She was scared of that risk.

Ezra said, "Aria, I hope you have a good weekend."

* * *

He then left the house and got in his car. He went to his apartment. First thing he did was shower and put clean clothes on. He thought about Aria and how strong she was. He spent the rest of the weekend working on plans for his courses and he read a couple of books.

* * *

Two weeks passed, Aria was in Ezra's office on Friday afternoon. He was working on his laptop, while she was working on hers. She opened her email account and then saw something that made her smile. It was an an email notification from dating site. She opened it and it contained an email that read.

"_Hello there,_

"_Aria, it's me Noel. I signed up for this dating site a few weeks ago. I know you are probably surprised that I signed up for a dating site. I went through a bad breakup last summer and I've been slow to get back in the dating world. I thought maybe a dating site might help me. I was looking through profiles and I saw your picture. You are still very beautiful Aria. I'm sorry about the past. I read the details on your profile and it is good that you are in grad school. I'm living in Philadelphia and working for one of my father's businesses. I was thinking maybe we could meet up in Rosewood for a date. Please consider it Aria. _

_Sincerely, Noel Kahn. _

Different emotions hit Aria. She remembered how difficult it was when Noel broke up with her.

"_It had been two months since Aria came home from rehab. Mike, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were helping her to adjust to her life. Noel was there at times and definitely not as much as the others. Aria noticed that he was sometimes uncomfortable around her, she thought maybe he needed to get used to the new Aria more. _

_One day, Noel came over when Aria said she would be home alone. _

_He sat across from her on the kitchen table. Aria prepared tea for the both of them._

_He faced her and said, "Aria, I need to tell you something and this is very hard for me. I want to break up." _

"_Break up?" Aria said._

_Noel nodded and then said, "I'm so sorry Aria. I just can't handle of this." _

_Aria started crying. He went over and awkwardly hugged her and then left the room._

In present time, a smile was forming over of Aria's face. The past was still painful, but she felt like a small miracle was coming into her life. She figured that Noel had matured.

She then clicked on "Respond to message" on the computer screen. She was going to say yes to Noel's offer. She typed out a short response.

* * *

Another week passed by, Aria was having lunch in Ezra's office when he came in from a class. Aria offered him an extra sandwich she had purchased from the campus deli. Ezra took the sandwich and said, "What do you have planned this weekend?"

Aria smiled and said, "I'm going on a date tomorrow night".

Ezra's heart sank and he was already jealous.

He said, "Oh that sounds nice, is it a blind date?"

Aria said, "No, I'm going out with my high school boyfriend. He broke up with me and he saw my picture on a dating profile on a dating site. He figured it wouldn't hurt to ask me out on a date. I'm very happy about this.

Ezra was sad, but said, "I hope your date goes well".


	7. Chapter 7

The Aspiring Journalist Chapter 7

It was the morning after Ezra found out about Aria's upcoming date. Since it was Saturday, Ezra tried to do his usual Saturday morning ritual of drinking coffee and reading. But he couldn't read, he kept thinking about Aria. He thought he maybe he should've asked her out, but then again he didn't know how that would impact his job.

Since he had showered and dressed, he called up Kyle to see what his friend was up to. Kyle said he would be watching some college football games and he invited Ezra to come over. Ezra thought maybe something different might get his mind off of Aria.

* * *

At Aria and Emily's house, Aria was up and eating breakfast with Emily. She was excited and nervous about her date that night with Noel.

Emily was seated across from her at the table.

Aria asked, "Do you think you could help me pick out something to wear tonight?"

"Yeah. You're nervous aren't you?" Emily asked, while cutting her egg.

"I am. I know that shouldn't be nervous, I did date Noel before. Things have changed. I'm more used to being in a wheelchair and I'm sure Noel as changed as well." Aria said.

"Just be you."

Aria nodded.

A few hours later, she and Emily were going through her closet. Aria sometimes thought about combining a skirt with a blouse or wearing a dress. She decided to wear a pair flat dress shoes. Finally, she decided on a light green dress to wear on her date. She spent the rest of the afternoon working on her grad school classes. Around 5 pm, she started to get ready. She dressed herself, but had Emily help do her hair. Then at 7 pm, there was a ring at the door. It was Noel. He and Aria felt it was best that they go out in Aria's van.

Noel had a bouquet of red roses.

"Hello Emily" He said right away when Emily opened the door.

"it's good to see Noel. I think the last time I saw you was high school graduation." Emily said.

"Yeah it was. It's good seeing you and I've heard good things your swim team."

"Thank you."

From her room, Aria heard Noel and Emily talking out in the living room. Nerves started to hit her. She finished touching up her makeup and then wheeled out to the living room. She saw the flowers in Noel's hand. Then she looked at him closely. He had not aged much since high school and his hair seemed a little longer. He was wearing a black sports coat with grey dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Hey Noel" She said with a bit of a nervous tone.

Noel walked over to her and bent down a bit and said, "Aria, it's so good to see you. You look more beautiful than in the pictures on your profile. These are for you."

Aria took the flowers and said, "They are beautiful. Thank you."

A few minutes later, the two were on the road in Aria's van. She was driving.

As they turned out of the street, Aria asked, "I hope you don't mind be driven by me."

"Oh not at all. It's good that there are modified vehicles out there for you to drive." Noel said.

"I'm thankful for this van. It gives me the independence of not having to always depend on others."

Several minutes later, they pulled Amore Bistro, a popular Italian restaurant in Rosewood. After Aria got out of the van. Noel pushed Aria into the restaurant. The hostess pulled up their reservation and seated them.

They made the orders several minutes. While they were waiting for their meals. Noel asked Aria various questions about what she had been up to since high school. She told them about attending Hollis and getting her bachelor's degree and then she talked about her master's degree program.

Aria asked, "How was college for you? You went down to Florida right?

"I did. Florida State. I liked it. It was good to get away from Pennsylvania. I'm happy being back in the state and working for my dad awhile" Noel said.

"You don't plan to stay here longer?" Aria asked.

"I'm not sure. My dad thinks that at some point I could move to New York to take care of a business office there. Then there might be some overseas job opportunities for me. Noel said.

"New York would be an interesting place to live. There are some journalism opportunities for me, but I'm not sure if I could get around in place like that in a wheelchair. Even here in Rosewood, I run into occasional problems." Aria said.

"I thought the Americans with Disabilities Act made sure things were accessible.:

"The ADA can only be enforced so much and sometimes businesses and other organizations get away with not complying . Then there are people who can be rude when I'm trying to get around places." Aria said.

Noel looked down for a few moments and then looked up at Aria and said, "Aria, I need to apologize again for what I did in high school. You had gone through such a rough time and I admit I was embarrassed of you. I don't want people to think of me as some kind of freak because you were my girlfriend. I know that sounds awful. I'm sorry about the past. I should have given you a chance back then. You have overcome so much and are working hard towards a career."

Aria said, "You don't have to apologize Noel. It was high school, all of us were confused about different things in life."

Noel smiled and said, "Thank you for not being mad at me."

"I'm not mad. Being angry for something in the past usually doesn't do anyone good. I always try to be positive."

Noel then asked, "Have you had any other boyfriends since me?"

Aria shook her head no.

Just then the waiter arrived with their meals.

* * *

Ezra was in Kyle's home. The two were watching a Penn State game. It was the second football they tuned into. Kyle ordered pizza and chicken wings from a local pizza place. The two me were also having beers.

Kyle noticed that Ezra seemed upset over something.

"What is wrong Ezra? I nothing something is up." Kyle said.

"It's Aria Montgomery. I'm attracted to her and I wish I could date her, but I worry about my job with the college. She is out tonight on a date with her ex from high school." Ezra said.

"I don't think the administration would have issues with a professor dating a TA. I admit I'm surprised that you are attracted to her. I mean you two are sort of similar, but I thought her disability would have turned you off in some way." Kyle said.

"I didn't expect to be attracted to her or fall a little bit in love with her. But she is beautiful and so inspiring how she is trying to be a journalist, despite being in a wheelchair. I don't know if she is interested me. I have to confess something else…

Kyle looked at Ezra and said, "What is it?"

"I kissed her sometime back. I was at her home and I was helping with her some things and we were talking. She told me that she feared that men wouldn't want her because of her disability and I told her that some men might want her and then I kissed her. I know I shouldn't have and I feel so horrible."

"Don't feel bad Ezra. You're human. Maybe you should try with her, somehow. I'll have your back with the college administration, if some kind of controversy arises." Kyle said.

Ezra stayed silent and thought about what Kyle said.

* * *

At the Italian restaurant, Noel and Aria were having dessert.

Aria asked, "What are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm headed to California with my family. My grandparents are out there. What about you?"

"I'll be having a boring Thanksgiving here here in Rosewood with my family and Emily." Aria said.

"Your Thanksgiving won't be boring if it is with family. Anyway, I've had a good time with you Aria and I was thinking we could go another date when I come back into town in a couple of weeks."

Aria looked at Noel and said, "I would like it".

* * *

Monday morning arrived. Since it was Thanksgiving week, Ezra and Aria readjusted their schedules and work load to the shortened school week. They were in Ezra's office going over paperwork.

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Aria asked.

"I'll be alone on Thursdays, but my friend and his fiancee are coming in on Friday to visit with me." Ezra said.

"You shouldn't be alone on Thanksgiving. Come over to my parents' house. My father won't mind." Aria said.

"That is a kind offer. But I'll be ok eating at a restaurant on Thursday." Ezra said.

"No. Come over to my parents' house. I insist." Aria said.

"Ok, I'll go" Ezra said in a happy tone.

Ezra decided to accept the invitation to the Montgomery home. He thought maybe he could gauge Byron in a way to see if there would be any problems, if he eventually asked Aria out. He then decided to ask about Aria's date.

"So, Aria how was your date this past weekend?

Aria was writing stuff on a paper and she said, "It went well. We are planning to go out again in a couple of weeks. It was good reconnecting with Noel. I can tell that he has changed a bit. He seems more understanding of my disability now than he did in high school."

Ezra said, "Well, people become wiser."

He was a bit jealous at the news of an upcoming second date for Aria and Noel.

* * *

Thanksgiving Day arrived. During the morning, Ezra watched some of the televised parade. He made two pumpkin pies to take the Montgomerys as a way of gratitude. He put on a shirt and tie. He grabbed the pies and headed off the Montgomery home.

He saw Aria's van in the driveway and a couple of other cars. He parked on the street and headed up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and Ella answered the door. She was dressed nice and had apron on that had a turkey on it.

"Happy Thanksgiving Ezra. Aria told us that she invited you. Please, come in."

Ezra entered the house and said, "Thank you and Happy Thankgiving to you too."

Just then Byron appeared.

"Ezra, good to see you". The older man said as he stuck out his hand.

"Good, to see you too, Byron. Thank yo,u for having me over." Ezra said.

Byron said, "You're welcome and you should thank Aria. She never likes the idea of people being alone on the holidays."

Ezra noticed a young man sitting on the couch, he figured it had to be Aria's brother Mike.

Byron said, "Mike, come over here, I want to introduce to Ezra."

Mike came over and said, "Hi Ezra. I'm Mike"

Ezra shook the young man's hand and said, "Nice to meet you".

Ezra then glanced into the kitchen where he spotted Emily. He headed into there.

Aria wheeled into his view and said, "I'm so glad you came."

"I am too. I made these pies."

Ella stepped in and said, "Oh Thank you Ezra, I'll put them with the others."

Aria said, "Let me introduce you to my Grandpa and Grandma Rose".

The elderly couple came near Ezra and shook his hand.

He noticed Emily helping Ella make a salad.

"Do you guys need help in here?" Ezra asked.

Aria said, "We're almost finished. Just go out into the living room and relax.

He went back into the living room and took seat next to Byron.

Byron said, "Ezra, the fall semester is almost over, how do you feel about Hollis?

"I like it. I like the small college vibe and it makes it easier to get through to the students." Ezra.

"I hear what you're saying. I taught at Temple in Philly for a few years, but I didn't like teaching there." Byron said.

Byron then said, "Aria has said nothing but good things about you."

Ezra responded, "I also having nothing but good things to say about Aria. You should be proud of your daughter."

The father smiled and said, " I am. She has come a long way over the years."

A few minutes later, Ella called out for everyone to go into the dining room. Plates, silverware, and cloth napkins were already placed on the table. Ezra took a seat near Emily and Aria. Dishes of different foods were then passed around the table. The dining room table was then filled with chatter of comments on the food and chatter about Black Friday sales and the upcoming Christmas holiday.

After everyone was finished eating, they went into the living room. Byron and Mike tuned into a football game. Emily and Aria were also watching. Ezra decided to go out to the porch and get some fresh air. He took a seat on a porch swing. It wasn't too cold out. Several minutes later, he heard the door open and then the sound of Aria's wheelchair.

She came into his view. She was wearing a wool coat and her legs were covered by a long tightly crocheted blue afghan.

"I saw you come out here, are you ok Ezra?" Aria asked.

He responded, "Yeah I am. I was a little hot in there. I needed some fresh air."

"I see. Again I'm glad you came today. You are so nice, you didn't deserve to be alone on a holiday."

"Thank you again. I won't be too alone this holiday weekend, my friend Rick and his fiancee are coming into town tomorrow to visit. We are going out to the Hollis Bar and Grille, you meet up with us." Ezra said.

"That is a nice offer, are you Ezra? I don't want to intrude."

"You aren't intruding and besides I owe you for inviting me here to your parents today. Would you like to go out with us, you can bring Emily along if you like?" Ezra said.

"Sure. I'll tell Emily about the invite."

Ezra and Aria then chatted about holiday movies and what she was planning to do during the month long break before the spring semester.

* * *

The next afternoon, Ezra was finished cleaning up his apartment. His apartment had two bedrooms. Ezra used one of the rooms as a study and writing room. He had recently put in a queen size bed for guests. He was in the kitchen drinking a soda when there was a knock at the door.

He went over and opened it and there he saw his friend Rick. Rick was a tall and light brown hair. He wore sunglasses over his blinded eyes. Ezra then saw Rick's fiancee Tara. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Rick, good to see you." Ezra said as he hugged his friend.

Rick had a long thin white cane in his left hand and he said, "Same to you Ezra. But, oh wait, I can't see you."

Rick was joking about his disability. Ezra admired that.

Rick then said, "Ezra, this is my wonderful fiancee Tara.

Ezra faced the woman and said, "It's so good to meet you and Rick has told me a lot about you."

"He has told me a lot about you too."

Ezra then said, "Please, come in."

He watched as Tara led Rick to the couch. When the three were finally seated.

Ezra decided to start a conversation, "So, how was Thanksgiving for you two?"

Rick responded, "It was good. We had dinner at my parents' home and I listened to the Eagles and Cowboys game. What did you do Ezra?"

"I had dinner yesterday at the home of a colleague of mine from the college. Well, actually his daughter is my TA and she invited me over. She didn't want me to spend Thanksgiving alone."

Tara said, "She sounds like a very kind woman."

"She is. I invited her and her roommate to meet up with us tonight. I hope you two don't mind." Ezra said.

Rick responded, "We don't mind. It's good to hear that you made friends here."

* * *

A few hours later, Ezra, Rick and Tara were pulling into the parking lot of the Hollis Bar and Grille. Ezra noticed Emily's car in the parking lot.

He said to Rick and Tara, "Aria and Emily are here. We will go in and meet up with them."

The three got out of the car. Ezra offered to guide Rick in. He wanted to give Tara a small break from caring for Rick.

Ezra spotted Emily and Aria at booth.

The two women smiled towards him, Rick, and Tara.

They finally approached the booth.

Emily and Aria both greeted them.

Ezra introduced Rick and Tara to the women. After everyone was seated and went over menus, a waitress came over took their drink and food orders.

Rick said, "So Aria, I hear you want to be a journalist. It's good that you are working under Ezra. He was a damn good journalist in Iraq. I hope he gets back into field reporting someday."

Ezra said, "Those days are done for me."

Rick responded, "I hope you reconsider back into the field."

"I might. At this point, I want give teaching a good try for a couple of years. I hope Aria breaks through into journalism."

Tara then looked towards Aria and asked, "What kind of journalism are hoping to get into Aria."

The brunette responded, "I'm going to try both at first. I think print journalism might be a better fit for me. Unfortunately, live media journalism is still somewhat hung up on appearances. My wheelchair is a likely turn off for some executives."

Tara and Rick asked Aria additional questions about her disability and her plans for the future. Aria in turn asked questions about Rick's blindness.

Ten minutes later, the waitress brought everyone's meals out.

The group started eating. Halfway through dinner, Aria's phone sounded out a text alarm. It was a text from Noel that read, "_Hey Aria. Happy late Thanksgiving. I know that sounds weird. But I'm sorry for not texting yesterday. I will be flying into Philly on Sunday night. Maybe we could Skpe or talk on the phone. I hope you have a good weekend. _

Aria smiled at the text and then went back to finishing her meal. After dinner, the group headed into the billiards area. Aria and Emily started a game of pool. Ezra was curious as to how Aria would be able to play pool. He watched as she held the cue and sometimes parked her wheelchair at an angle to effectively play. Tara described what was going on to Rick. Aria wasn't able to beat Emily in the game.

Ezra then played a game with Aria and she beat him. He admitted that he had never played pool much. Aria then told him about how she learned to play pool in the rec room at the rehab center. A fellow paraplegic rec counselor taught her and Mona how to play. Later on, Emily, Tara, and Rick went to the bar to watch the college football game on TV. Ezra and Aria stayed behind at their table chatting. They talking about the upcoming end of the fall semester. Ezra had offered to look over a paper Aria was writing for one of her classes.

Aria said, "I think next time Noel is town, we will come here for our second date. I like the fun atmosphere here."

Ezra got a bit uncomfortable at the mention of Noel.

"The Hollis Winter Festival is next weekend. Maybe you two could go to that. I'm running one of the booths there." Ezra said.

"Yeah, that would be a great idea." Aria said.

Ezra wanted to meet Noel himself and see how he was with Aria.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know after the last chapter, a few readers were hoping the Aria and Noel date would go horribly. That wasn't apart of my plan, but to my readers, please be patient. Noel won't be in the story too much. Part of the reason, I brought him into the story, was partially to help boost Aria's confidence. I wanted Aria to gain confidence from knowing that more than one man would be romantically interested in her. Other things will happen for Ezra and Aria and not all of them will be easy. Thank you again to my story followers for supporting me in this story. Right now, the next chaper might not be up for another week. I'm working on other stories and also getting ready for the holidays.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

The Aspiring Journalist Chapter 8

A week passed by and Ezra was at the Hollis Winter Festival. He was manning one of the booths that the Journalism Department set up. The Journalism Department was selling a series of spiral bound books that contained stories written by past alumni and current students about the holiday and winter seasons. Earlier in the day, before the festival opened. Aria had gone by to help Ezra and others set up booths. She talked a bit about her upcoming second date to Noel. Ezra kept his eyes out for them. Then he saw them.

He saw that Noel was a couple of inches taller than him. He was pushing Aria's wheelchair. Occasionally, he would twirl the wheelchair and Aria would squeal. Ezra had to admit that Aria looked happy with Noel.

Eventually, the two made their ways to the journalism booth Ezra was manning.

Aria said, "Ezra, this is Noel Kahn."

Ezra smelled cologne on Noel and he shook Noel's hand, which was held out.

"Good to meet you." Ezra said.

"You too. Aria has told me a lot about you and how you have helped her with grad school."

"She is wonderful young woman." Ezra said.

Noel pulled out some cash and then said he would take two copies of the spiral bound books. He mentioned wanting to read some of Aria's stories in the book. Ezra took the cash and gave him change and thanked him for supporting the Winter Festival.

An hour later, Ezra was on break from manning a booth. He went over to the coffee vendor and purchased a cup along with a pastry. He found and empty and sat down to drink his coffee.

He saw Aria and Noel again and this time they were accompanied by Aria's parents Byron and Ella. Earlier in the day, Noel had seen Byron along with others in the English department set their booths. He saw that Byron seemed happy being around Noel.

After his break, Ezra went back to one of the journalism came to the booth.

"How are things going here?"

"Ok. We have sold some books." Ezra said. He kept his eyes on Aria who was ten feet away at table with Noel.

Kyle noticed it, "You have it bad for her."

Ezra was annoyed with Kyle's comment.

* * *

The next day was a Sunday. Aria woke up happy. She had enjoyed the second date with Noel at the winter festival. She got out of bed and showered and got ready for her day. She was going to meet up with Noel in town at The Brew, a coffee shop.

She drove over to the coffee shop. She parked her van in the handicapped spot and found Noel standing outside the door. They went in and made their orders to the barista and then went to a table.

Noel said, "I really had fun yesterday, Aria. But I have to tell you something."

Aria got nervous and said, "What is it?"

"I got a call last night from my dad. One of his European business offices needs help and I really want to do this Aria. I'm sorry." Noel said.

Aria felt heartbroken and she said, "Are you going?"

Noel said, "I talked more with my dad this morning and he said I could try it out for six months and then come back to the States. I want to try. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you. I really admire you."

Aria cried and said, "It wouldn't be fair for me to hold you back and we only started dating again. You need to go. Maybe if I'm available when you get back, we can try."

Noel said, "I would like that."

He leaned forward and kissed Aria on the lips."

* * *

The following week, Ezra noticed that Aria seemed a bit down and he finally asked what was wrong.

"It's Noel. He is moving to Europe for six months to see if he likes running his father's business." Aria said.

Ezra asked, "Are you two going to try a long distance relationship?"

Aria shook her head no and said, "We are going to keep in contact."

"If you are keeping in contact, you shouldn't be sad." Ezra said.

"I'm sad because I finally felt like I was having a normal love life. Noel was genially interested in me. He apologized for the past and I knew he meant it. But I felt what we are doing is for this best. We are still establishing our careers and goals. I might not be completely ready to have a relationship again" Aria said.

Ezra decided to be bold and said, "Aria, I don't know if this would be right. But I would like to go out with you on a official date with you. I'm attracted to you and I will admit that it is because of your disability. I don't feel complete either and I feel that maybe I would with someone like you. I'm scared of trying to date women and them being turned off by my leg. I don't think I would have that fear with you."

Aria was a bit surprised by what Ezra said. She was attracted to him too. But she was unsure of how it would if effect them professionally.

She said, "I really like you too Ezra. It's that I worry about the administration."

Ezra responded, "I was thinking the same thing. Kyle said that maybe he could help us with that."

"Ok. Let's get Kyle on our side and then we will talk to administration." Aria said.

Ezra smiled and leaned down and hugged her.

* * *

A couple of days later, Kyle, Ezra and Aria spoke to the administration. They explained the circumstances of how Ezra and Aria became attracted to each other. The administration explained that since Aria wasn't an undergrad, that would be a little more acceptable. Since the fall semester was about to end, they suggested that Aria take up a research position the following semester to avoid possible backlash. Ezra and Aria were both relieved and thanked Kyle for their help

Later that night, Ezra invited Aria to his apartment, but he explained that it was a walk up with stairs. Aria said, "Maybe, we should go to my place."

Ezra said, "I can carry you up to my apartment."

Aria said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes".

They went over to Ezra's apartment.

Ezra brought down an office chair for Aria transfer over to. He then took her wheelchair up to the top of the stairs. He came back down and gently lifted her from the office chair. She put her arms around his neck and held tightly. Ezra wondered if she was scared that he would drop her. He carried her up and then put her back in the wheelchair. They came into the apartment. Aria noticed it was a bit small, but she remembered Ezra saying there were two bedrooms. She noticed bookshelves right away. She then saw his desk which had a laptop on it.

Ezra said, "Would you like tea or coffee?"

"I guess I'm in the mood for tea." Aria said.

Ezra said, "Ok, I have chamomile, peppermint, English breakfast, and peach flavored black tea."

"I'll take the peach flavored tea." Aria said.

She watched as Ezra filled up a kettle with water and then put to boil over a stove top. She was happy that Ezra admitted his feelings days before and she was happy that she did the same. Again, she felt like it was another miracle in her life. She was happy that Ezra was giving her chance at love. But at the same time, she was scared. While Ezra had his own disability, the amputation. Her disability was different and a little more severe. She thought about the fact that she couldn't feel anything below her waist. She wondered how Ezra would feel. She was scared about him being turned off. Another thing that worried Aria, was that she didn't have any experience when it came to sex. She was virgin. Back when she dated Noel in high school, she heard whispers around school that he wanted to sleep with her. But he never pressured her and then there was the accident and the breakup. The only people that she was virgin was her mother, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Mona.

After ten minutes Ezra came out to the living with small tray that contained ceramic mugs filled with tea.

Aria blew on her tea and took a sip and said, "This tastes good."

"It is one of my favorites." Ezra said.

Aria was nervous for a few minutes and she said, "Ezra, I'm glad things are working out for us and we just starting to date. But can we kind of take things slow? It's been a long time since I was in a relationship. Actually, Noel was the only I ever dated. I know that sounds bad."

Ezra said, "It's ok. I also want to take things slow. I'm still getting used to teaching at the college level and I'm still getting used to Rosewood."

Aria kissed him and they kissed for several minutes. They spent the rest of evening talking. Ezra told her more about his family and how he wasn't in contact with them that much. He talked a bit about his college years. Aria told him about her childhood before the accident.

Later on, he carried her downstairs. He spent the rest of the night looking up info on stair lifts that could transport Aria up to the second floor. He found that they weren't too expensive. Some were under $2,000. Luckily, Ezra had a trust fund left to him by his grandfather. Ezra would talk with his landlord about putting the stair-lift in.

* * *

The next morning, Aria heard knocking on the front door. She got of bed and quickly into her chair. She wheeled out and answered the door it was her father. She got nervous right away. She figured he had heard about she and Ezra met with the administration.

"Hi Dad." She said nervously.

"Aria." He said in a bit an angry tone.

"I know why you are here. I'm sorry Dad. I should have talked to before. Ezra just barely asked me out a few days ago."

"The Deans talked to me and I know that nobody is upset with you or Ezra. They are giving you two credit for coming forward and being upfront. But Aria as your father, I think you are jumping into a relationship with the wrong guy. Noel was your age and he has not gone through what Ezra has been through." Byron said.

"You know about Ezra being in Iraq?" Aria said.

"I do. I found some of the articles he wrote from during that time period. I also know about his amputation. There aren't news articles or anything on his injury. Kyle Bennett told me sometime back. Kyle selected you as Ezra's TA, because he thought that you two might develop a bond because of your disability. Aria I don't think you should get involved with Ezra because he could be suffering from post traumatic stress disorder." Byron said.

"Dad are you forgetting that I went through a traumatic incident. I was paralyzed when I was 16." Aria said angrily.

Byron leaned down a bit and said, "Aria, sweetheart, I know you have been through a lot. But your accident was a one time thing. Ezra was in a war zone for several years. We don't know what he saw or experienced over there. Just be careful Aria. If something happens or if he is showing some kind of anger or depression, you tell me right away. I don't want anyone hurting my little girl." Byron said.

Aria didn't respond to her father right away. She was realizing more that there were things about Ezra's past that she didn't know. She knew covering the war had to be difficult for Ezra in addition to losing his leg. But she didn't think about PTSD.

She looked up at her father and said, "Dad, I'll be careful. Ezra and I plan to take things slow."

Byron said, "I know that you can take care of yourself and I want you to be happy and possibly have a husband and a family someday. But I still worry."

She hugged her father and said, "I know."

* * *

Later on, Aria decided to do research on PTSD and she found stories of war journalists who had been inflicted with it. She worried for Ezra. She then thought about her own past and the accident. She remembered seeing the deer coming out in front of Alison's car. She remembered Alison's quick actions to avoid the deer than only caused the car to spin out of control. She remembered Emily's screams from the backseat and Alison panicking. But that was all she remembered and she realized it might have been for the best.

She wondered about Alison all the time. She had sent her letter years before stating her forgiveness for the accident. But Alison never responded and even though she saw Alison during the remainder of their high school years, they never spoke. Alison lived next door to Spencer, but again they avoided contact with each other.

A few days later, Alison drove to the DiLaurentis home. She knew there was no ramp that would allow her to get up to the front door. So she honked her horn a few times and then Jessica, Ali's mother came out.

She noticed how nervous Jessica looked. Aria rolled down the passenger window on her van.

Jessica got close to the van and said, "Hello Aria. It is good to see you. Can I help you with something?"

"Hello Mrs. DiLaurentis. It's good to see you. Please come in and sit in my van."

The older woman opened the door and got in.

Aria faced her and said, "I came here to ask about Alison. To see how she is doing?"

Mrs. DiLaurentis said, "Well, she is doing well. She went to college down in Georgia. She has a degree in accounting. She is working for a publishing company in New York. Aria, I'm still so sorry for what Ali did to you and Emily Fields."

"You don't need to apologize Mrs. D. It was an accident and I don't hate Ali for it. I just would like to talk to her again and let her know that I forgive. I sent her a letter years ago stating that I forgave her." Aria said.

"You did? I didn't know. I admire you Aria for forgiving her. Please, if there is anything you need let us know."

"You could contact Ali for me."

Mrs. DiLaurentis said, "I'll try, but I can't promise you that she will call you back or respond."

Aria said, "Thank you".

* * *

Later that night, Aria and Ezra had dinner together at the Hollis Bar and Grille. It was almost the end of the semester. Aria had finished most of her work for her classes and Ezra was getting ready to grade many final exams and final papers. But for now they wanted to relax a bit.

Aria told Ezra about how she had gone over to the DiLaurentis' home and how Ali's mother was going to contact Ali and see if Ali would contact Aria back.

Ezra said, "It's good that you have forgiven her. Some people wouldn't be so forgiving."

"I know. Emily still has anger towards Ali. I'm thinking maybe that I might be able to get them to meet together and just talk things over and maybe help them both heal. I'm sure Ali is still hurting years later." Aria said.

"She could be haunted." Ezra said.

Aria then took Ezra's hand and said, "Ezra, do you still hurt because of the war?"

Ezra got nervous and said, "I don't want to talk about it".

The brunette responded, "Ok. I'm sorry I asked. I just care about you Ezra and I'm sure it was difficult over there."

Ezra stayed silent and he said, "It was. But that was the past and I'm over it."

Aria said, "I see. Just let me know if you ever need anything or to talk."

He responded, "I'm fine Aria, don't worry about me."

At that moment, Aria decided to let the topic of war go for awhile. She was still worried about Ezra, but she wondered, if it was possible, that he wasn't suffering mentally from the war.


	9. Chapter 9

The Aspiring Journalist Chapter 9

The fall semester officially came to an end. Ezra and Aria were both relieved to have time off. They had driven to Philadelphia to take Emily to the airport. She was going to be spending some time in Texas with her parents. It was the week before Christmas

Before Emily went off, she hugged Aria and said, "I'll miss you over the holidays. Your Christmas present will be delivered on Christmas Eve to your parents' house."

She bent down and kissed Aria on the cheek. Ezra and Emily said goodbyes. Emily then headed to catch her plane.

Aria and Ezra left the airport and went off to a live performance of A Christmas Carol at a popular theater. Both enjoyed the play. After the play they headed back to Rosewood. Aria was planning to spend the night at her and Emily's house before heading to spend a couple of weeks at her parents' house.

The couple went to Aria's bedroom. Ezra had been in it before. Aria slept on special full size bed that had a mattress designed to prevent her from getting bed sores. Aria transferred herself onto the bed and Ezra lied down with her. He held her in his arms. Aria felt so safe in his arms.

Ezra started to kiss her neck and she loved it. She turned and started kissing him. A few minutes later, he started to pull off the sweater she was wearing. She panicked.

Ezra noticed it, "I'm sorry".

Aria said, "It's ok. I need to tell you a couple of things and it's embarrassing."

Ezra looked at her sympathetically and said, "Are you scared of having sex?"

She nodded and then said, "I've never had sex before. When I was with Noel back in high school, he never pressured me and after we broke up, I never had a relationship with another man until you. The other thing Ezra is, that I cant' feel anything down there. I'm not ready yet, I'm sorry."

Ezra held her tightly and said, "It's ok, we don't need to rush anything. Remember we both said we are taking things slowly."

Aria said, "Thank you. Could you stay here with me, tonight? I should have asked you earlier. But since my injury, I've never stayed alone anywhere by myself. I do my best to be independent, but I sometimes worry about people breaking into the house or something like a fire happening and not being able to get out in time."

"I'll stay with you and make sure you are safe."

Eventually, the two fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Aria packed suitcases of clothes and supplies for her stay at her parents' house. She wrapped several presents and put them in a large plastic bag. She drove off to her parents' home.

Aria had lived at home until she was 20. Before that she dreamed of experiencing living away from home, but after her spinal cord injury she figured she needed stay at home longer. Then when Emily's parents moved away to Texas, Emily offered for her to move in. Emily didn't like living alone either. Whenever, Emily went off for visits with her parents or other places, Aria came back to her parents' home.

The Montgomerys lived in a two story house. When Aria first came off from rehab, she stayed downstairs in a makeshift bedroom in Byron's home office. Eventually, a stair lift was installed and Aria was able to get up stairs and into her bedroom.

Aria pulled up to house and Ella and Mike came out. Both were happy that they were going to be together for the holidays. Mike was home from college in Maryland. He was going to college on a lacrosse scholarship.

Mike took in Aria's things. The Montgomerys kept a spare wheelchair upstairs for Aria to use. She transferred to stair lift chair and went up on the lift. She got into the wheelchair up there. She went into her bedroom. It was pretty much the same as she had it back in high school. Ella said she wouldn't change the room unless Aria asked. Aria smiled as she saw her Pigtunia puppet on a bed post. Her mom came up with a wool blanket.

"I'm bringing you an extra blanket. It can sometimes get cold in the early morning hours".Ella said.

"Thank you Mom. I was thinking about inviting Ezra to dinner with us tonight. Do you think Dad would be ok with it?"

"He'll be fine. It will take him awhile to get used to you and Ezra dating. I'm happy that things are working out well for you. You deserve to be happy.

Aria called Ezra and told him about dinner.

* * *

Ezra was nervous about the dinner. He had been to the Montgomerys before for Thanksgiving, but this time it was different. He and Aria were now dating and he was worried about Byron and Ella and their approval. He arrived at the Montgomery house a little after 6 pm. He was relieved when Ella answered the door instead of Byron. Ella welcomed in. Aria was the kitchen, she wheeled out to greet Ezra.

Byron came into the kitchen and said, "Hello Ezra. I'm so glad that you could make it for dinner."

"Good to see, thank you for having me over."

Byron said, "Can we talk in my office?"

Aria got nervous as she heard that.

She watched as Ezra walked off with Byron.

Ezra came into the small home office.

Byron said, "Ezra, now that you are dating my daughter. I want to make sure that you understand that I'm her father and I am very protective of her. Don't hurt her."

"I won't hurt your daughter. I care about her very much."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, dinner was served. The dinner consisted of baked chicken, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, and salad. Ezra complimented Ella and Aria on the food.

After dinner, the family chatted while drinking coffee. Aria's phone rang and she was talking on the phone for several minutes, before getting off.

Aria said to the others, "I just got off the phone with Mona, she is coming into town tomorrow."

Ella said, "Did you tell her about staying here?"

"I did and she plans to stay here." Aria said.

Ezra remembered that Mona was Aria's friend from rehab. Aria had told him before how she and Mona remained friends after rehab. Mona was now living in Pittsburgh and working for a business there.

Aria faced Ezra and said, "I can't wait for you to meet Mona. She has been one of my closest friends over the years. She will be here for a couple of days."

Later Ezra went up to Aria's bedroom. He looked at her mementos from childhood and her teen years. He noticed pictures of her before she was in wheelchair.

He asked, "Does it ever get weird seeing pictures of yourself when you were able to walk?"

"It does get weird. It is kind of like I was someone else. Well, I was someone else. I could walk. Are you starting to kind of feel like that because of your leg?" Aria said.

"The only time I feel weird seeing pictures of the past is if I see past pictures of myself in shorts, because both legs are visible. I still kind of feel like the same person."

"We all change even if it isn't physical." Aria said as she hugged Ezra's waist.

* * *

The next afternoon, Mona Vanderwaal arrived at the Montgomery home. She drove by herself from Pittsburgh. The Montgomerys set up Aria's old hospital bed for her to sleep in downstairs. Mona and Aria were both happy to see each other. Despite loving her long time friends the most, Aria in some ways had a deeper bond with Mona. She knew that bond was because both were in wheelchairs, they knew what it was like to have your life drastically changed.

Mona and Aria went to an art gallery to see some of Ella's work.

They were in the gallery and Mona asked, "So tell me more about your new boyfriend?"

"Ezra is really great. I feel a connection to him because he was in a similar situation. His life changed because of something so bad. I know he is still working through it. I'm happy that I'm getting a chance at love, I never thought that would happen."

Mona said, "I know what you mean there. I've managed to date a few guys, but nothing ever gets serious. Sometimes I feel like giving up on love."

Aria said, "Don't give up Mona. Someone has to be out there for you."

Mona smiled and said, "I love that you always have hope."

The two friends headed back to the Montgomery home. Byron, Ella, and Mike were out doing some Christmas shopping.

Mona and Aria made popcorn and put a Christmas movie DVD on.

An hour into the movie, the doorbell rang. Aria answered it and was surprised to see Alison DiLaurentis.

Alison said, "Hello Aria. It's good to see you."

Aria said, "It is good to see you. I take it that your mom talked to you."

"She did. She said that you weren't angry with me. I also remembered the letter you sent me back in high school. Thank you for not being angry with me." Alison said.

Aria said, "Come in."

Aria led Ali into her home. Ali was still nervous about being Aria. Not day went by that she didn't think of the accident that paralyzed Aria and also damaged Emily's shoulder.

Aria said, "Mona, this is Alison DiLaurentis."

Mona remembered that it had been Alison who had been driving the car in the accident.

Mona was sitting on the couch, her wheelchair was parked next to it.

Alison went over to her and shook her hand,

Mona said, "It's nice to meet you. I'll give you two some time alone." She then transferred into her wheelchair and went into Byron's office.

Ali said, "I came here to apologize again and my mom encouraged me to come here. She said that I needed to make peace with my past."

Aria responded, "You do need to make peace and I also need to make peace. I have forgiven you, but all these years I was concerned about you."

Ali cried and said, "I was concerned about you too. I used to feel so awful seeing you in school. I read up on spinal cord injuries and I know there are sometimes long time health problems, have you been ok over the years?"

The brunette replied, "I've been ok over the years. I sometimes get the occasional pressure sore and sometimes my legs spasm. I've been in good health. I make the best of my life".

Ali then asked, "How is Emily? I know she is coaching the Rosewood girls swim team."

"She is doing ok. I know she still has some anger over the accident. I was thinking that maybe you two could get together and talk about the past. I think she still loves you. She has not been in any long term relationships since you."

Ali put some of her hair behind her ear and said, "If I were her, I guess I would be upset. I never stopped loving her either."

Aria hugged Ali and said, "Emily is coming back into town on the 27th. We are going on a skiing trip with Spencer Hastings, maybe drive up to the ski resort and then you two could meet."

Ali said, "I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Just try. If things don't work out that is ok, but you will feel better knowing that you tried with Emily." Aria said.

Ali said, "I'm sure Spencer and Hanna still hate me for crippling you."

"Don't say that." Aria said.

"It's the truth." Ali said.

"Look, it was an accident. I'll talk to Spencer and Hanna and explain to them that I forgive you."

Ali hugged her friend and said, "I hope we can be friends again."

"We can."

Ali left the Montgomery house an hour later. Later that evening, Ezra came over to the house. Aria introduced him to Mona. Ezra liked that Aria had a paraplegic friend who she could really relate to. Ezra and Mona chatted about various things.

Mike, Byron, and Ella came home later on. Aria watched as Mike stared at Mona. She wondered if she said say something or maybe encourage Mike to ask Mona out. But she didn't want to seem intrusive towards her brother and Mona.

Later in the evening, Spencer Hastings arrived for a visit at the Montgomery home. Aria had not seen Spencer since the summer. Spencer was busy at Yale Law School. She was introduced to Ezra. Ezra knew right away that Spencer was an ambitious young woman.

Spencer and Aria for awhile sat in corner catching up on things. Ezra went into the kitchen and saw Ella by herself.

Ella said, "I bet Aria and Spencer are talking away."

Ezra nodded and then said, "I haven't gotten Aria a Christmas present yet. I was wondering if you could help me out with that."

"She likes books and photography in addition to journalism. Maybe get her a gift card to one of her favorite makeup and clothing stores." Ella said.

"Could you write me a list of her favorite brands?" Ezra asked.

"Sure."

Ella said, "I know Byron had a talk with you last night. Please don't feel threatened Ezra. Byron is just protective of Aria. He always was protective of her, but after the accident, he became more protective of her. I think the fact that Aria could have died in that accident really scared him."

"He is being a good father. I can't imagine how you and Byron felt after the accident."

Ella took a sip of her tea and then said, "It was really tough being told that your child was paralyzed and would never walk again. I hated that I couldn't take Aria into my arms and make her whole. I'm sure your mother might have felt the same way Ezra, after you were injured in Iraq."

Ezra responded, "Things are complicated with my mother. We don't have a close relationship, but I know she was crushed by my injury. She visited me in the hospital and she didn't berate me for spending years as an embedded journalist."

"Was being in a war zone really difficult?" Ella asked.

He was surprised by her question and said, "It was, I can't lie. When I got the job offer to work in Iraq, I was kind of happy that I was being given an incredible opportunity to report on something very important. After a few months, I changed my views. I saw how difficult things were over there, but I kept staying." Ezra said.

Ella said, "Ezra, if you ever need to talk, let me know, I might be able to help you."

Ezra said, "It's ok, I'm fine. But thank you for being kind to me. I will admit that it is good to get a little more support from you."

"I want my daughter to be happy and Byron will come around." Ella said.

* * *

Christmas Day came several days later, Ezra arrived at the Montgomery home that morning. The Montgomerys had breakfast on the table and they were getting ready to open gifts. Ezra bought a bottles of wine and a hardcover compilation of American short stories as gifts for Byron and Ella. He gave Mike, a nice wooden dart board and dart set. For Aria, he gave her a hardbound copy of Helen Keller's autobiography and a sterling silver bracelet. She smiled and thanked Ezra for the gifts.

Ezra opened the gift she gave him. In the gift box, there was a hardbound copy of a recent popular novel, cuff links in the shape of an E and a pocket watch. He thanked her for the gifts. They spent the rest of the day with Aria's family and other guests who came into the home.

In the late afternoon, Ezra and Aria went for a drive in Ezra's car. Aria's wheelchair was in the backseat. Ezra decided to take Aria to his apartment. She was surprised when she saw that a stair lift had been installed.

Ezra said, "I talked to my landlord and he liked my suggestion and I paid for the stairlift."

"Wow Ezra, you didn't need to do that. I hate that you spent that quite a bit of money on it."

He said, "It's ok Aria, don't worry. I had the money. Besides, I want you to be able to access my apartment anytime."

Aria transferred over to the stair lift chair and went up, while Ezra carried her wheelchair. They went into Ezra's apartment and sat on his couch. They kissed and read passages from A Christmas Carol. Later on, Ezra took Aria back to her parents' home. He longed for a time when Aria would spend the night at his apartment, but he didn't want to pressure her.

* * *

Three days later, Ezra was in a van with Aria, Emily, Spencer, and Spencer's boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh. They were head to Elk Mountain got the ski trip. They arrived at the ski resort hotel. Ezra and Aria would be staying together in a special accessible room on the first floor. They group headed to the slopes. Ezra wouldn't be skiing, but he would be watching. He watched as Spencer and Emily helped Aria get into the special ski seat. He later saw her coming down a trail. He smiled as saw her skiing with her special equipment.

Later on, Aria and the others came down and had dinner in the resort restaurant. They went into a lodge area and Alison DiLaurentis came in.

Aria went over to Emily and said, "I called Ali down here because I wanted you two to talk. Please do it for my sake. I forgive her as you know. But I want you to two make up for the past."

Emily said, "Ok, I'll do it. But it will be hard."

Emily and Ali then went off somewhere to talk.

* * *

A few days went by and it was now New Year's Eve and Ezra and Aria were now back in Rosewood. They were going to celebrate with Aria's friends again. Ali and Emily had been talking since the ski resort. Another friend of Aria's Hanna Marin was coming from New York with her boyfriend Caleb Rivers.

The group had dinner and drinks at one of Rosewood's oldest hotels which operated a night club in the hotel. The hotel was going to have a mini fireworks display. The group along with party goers danced on the dance floor. When the countdown started, the DJ called everyone out to the floor.

They counted down to the new year. Ezra bent down and kissed Aria. Then the fireworks started. People went out on the balcony or downstairs to watch. The group went out to see the fireworks. Aria was pushing herself, but she looked over her shoulder and saw that Ezra wasn't behind her.

Ezra had gone to a bathroom. He was shaking. The sound of fireworks reminded him of gunfire and bombs in Iraq. After several minutes, he regained his composure and left the bathroom and went to find Aria.

Aria wheeled up to him and said, "Where were you?"

"I was at the bathroom. Sorry Aria, I should have told you before."

"It's ok. Let's go dance some more." She said.

Ezra nodded. He now needed to pretend to be ok.


	10. Chapter 10

The Aspiring Journalist Chapter 10

Two weeks late,r the Spring Semester started, Ezra was happy to getting back to teaching. Since the incident at New Year's with the fireworks, Ezra had been ok as long he wasn't around sounds that were similar to gunshots or explosions. He and Aria spent a lot of time before the semester started. Aria would continue on with graduate school and she was going to be doing academic research to get her stipend. Ezra also met his teaching assistant who was also friend of Aria's. The new teaching assistant was Lucas Gottesman. The first day of the semester, Ezra met with Aria at the Hollis Bar and Grille for lunch. She smiled at the table as he went up.

Ezra said, "Hey, how are doing?"

"The first day went good for me. The waitress will be here in a few minutes to take our orders. I think I'm going to get the barbecue chicken sandwich with curly fries." Aria said.

"I think I'll get the same. My first day is going ok. I think Lucas will be a good T.A." Ezra said.

"He is a good guy. We worked on projects together during undergrad. I had a brief meeting this morning with the department on the research I will be doing. They want to me to conduct some surveys on how people react to how war and other tragedies are covered. I was wondering if you could maybe help me, since you have experience." Aria asked.

Ezra got nervous and it took him a couple of minutes to say, "Sure. I'll help you."

He didn't want to help Aria and he didn't want to think about the war. But he knew he had to continue pretending to be ok.

The waitress came over and took their orders. Aria's phone rang and she answered the phone.

Ezra listened a bit as she spoke on the phone, he heard her say into the phone, "I can go into the store later today. I almost forget that it was time to get a replacement."

She hung up the phone and said to Ezra. "That was my home care store. The time has come for my insurance company to replace this wheelchair. It still works good, but insurance companies like replace them after several years. I might keep this one around to use at home. Would you like to come with me to the store?"

"Yeah, I can go. I used a wheelchair for awhile when I was in the hospital and in rehab, but it wasn't as nice as the ones you and other paraplegics use." Ezra.

"We use custom chairs that are set up to be based on our heights and other needs. While I'm at the store, I'll probably pick up some new wheelchair gloves and see if there is anything I need for my handcycle. I know it's still winter time, but I do a lot of handcycling in the warm seasons." Aria said.

"You do handcycling in addition to skiing. You are kicking my butt. I guess I need to get back into doing something similar, but I still worry about a lot of people seeing my prosthetic." Ezra said.

"I know you are still uncomfortable. I'll help you any way I can. About in a few months, you grab a bike and you come with Emily, Mona, and I on a short cycling trip. You can wear sweats or something, you wouldn't need to wear shorts if you don't want to."

Ezra responded, "I'll take you up on the deal and I'll wear shorts. I want to see how you use your handcycle. I have seen the pictures of you and online videos of people using them."

"They are a lot of fun. Mona and I have done some handcycling adventures. We did a charity ride a couple of years ago to help raise money for disabled people in need. " Aria said.

"Wow, that is very nice. I consider myself lucky to have had my medical needs take care of by insurance." Ezra said.

"I'm lucky too. I remember worrying about money when I was hurt. I was so scared that my parents were going to end up with money troubles because of me. But the insurance and a little help from others covered everything."

"I think I should give back somehow to others especially those in need." Ezra said.

"There are a lot of ways. I'll introduce you to some programs."

Ten minutes later, the waitress arrived with their meals and they ate lunch. After lunch, they both headed back to the campus. Aria went into the library to get ahead on her research work. She started off by reading the history of war journalism. Later on she and Ezra went to the home care store. Ezra watched as she looked at various chairs and talked with the salesman. She sat in some of the chairs and some measurements were taken. After Aria selected her chair and picked up other supplies, they headed to Ezra's apartment

* * *

A few hours later, Ezra and Aria were finishing up dinner.

"You should stay the night." Ezra said.

"I would like that. But I'm still not ready for sex."

"No pressure Aria."

The two spent the rest of evening reading and talking. Aria sent Emily a text saying she was spending the night at Ezra's.

It was around 10:30, when they got into bed.

Aria put her head on Ezra's chest and said, "I always feel so safe in your arms."

Ezra kissed her forehead and said, "I will always protect you."

* * *

In the morning, Aria left early to head home take a shower and get changed. Ezra hated that she had to go and he wished that they could have eaten breakfast together. He ended up eating a simple breakfast of toast and jelly and an apple. He showered and got ready. He heard a loud sound and started to shake and panic. Ezra was then glad that Aria had not been around to see him panicking. He headed to Hollis.

He had a morning faculty meeting and then he taught an afternoon class. He and Lucas headed back to the office to discuss Ezra's classes and if anything should be changed early on in the semester. Later on, Lucas decided to ask Ezra about his past.

"Ezra, this might be a bit personal. But I know you spent time as an embedded journalist in Iraq. That type of journalism interests me. I was wondering, if you could, talk to me a bit about that." Lucas said.

"Well, being a journalist in a war zone can be eye opening. We are there seeing some of the action in present, rather than after the fact or taking accounts from soliders. I'll be honest Lucas, war reporting isn't a good thing and please avoid it at all costs." Ezra said.

Lucas was a bit surprised at Ezra's response and said, "Were there any positives?

"I got to meet soldiers from various backgrounds. I learned their different stories as to why they joined the military. I also got to see Iraqi culture and people up close. I met some nice Iraqi people."

"Thank you, Ezra for answering my questions. I know war journalism can be difficult. I just wanted to talk to someone who has experience."

"It's no problem Lucas. I'm here to guide you and other graduate and undergraduate students into journalism careers."

Lucas picked up his backpack and other items and said, "I'm going to head out."

Ezra told him bye. He was secretly uncomfortable at having to answer questions about his time in Iraq. But he knew he couldn't avoid it due to his job, Aria's academic research, and Lucas's interests in war journalism.

* * *

A month passed by, Aria was now fully engrained in the academic research she was doing. She occasionally asked Ezra's opinions on things. He did his best to answer them and he also concealed his post-traumatic stress disorder well from her. He had come to conclusion that he had that. The nightmares, the stressful reactions to loud sounds, and the sensitivity to the topic of war were all clear symptoms. But he still didn't want anyone to know.

Ezra continued on with his usual routine of going to work, teaching, and then spending time with Aria. He agreed to spend a weekend at Aria's when Emily was out of town. He knew that Aria sometimes felt unsafe being in a home by herself. The first night of his stay he was surprised when he and Aria ended up in bed having sex.

Aria had previously told him, that due to her paralysis, she wouldn't feel penetrations. Ezra was understanding. While he was inside of her, he did other things to pleasure her. He kissed and touched parts of her body she could feel. He sucked a bit on her breasts and she moaned in pleasure.

After it was done, Aria cried.

Ezra wiped her tears with his thumb and said, "Don't cry."

"I know I'm being too emotional, but I'm just happy and a bit sad that I couldn't feel a lot of it. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed what he did. But I still feel incomplete." Aria said.

Ezra took her into his arms and said, "It's ok I understand, but you aren't incomplete to me."

* * *

The next day, Aria's brother Mike came over to hang out with them. He brought over a small stack of DVDs, bagged popcorn, drinks, and his portable gaming system, a PS Vita. Aria wanted Mike and Ezra to become friends. She had invited Mike to spend the day with them.

They watched a a couple of movies. In the evening time, Aria ordered pizzas from a takeout place, a few miles away.

Ezra said, "Do you want me to pick up the pizzas?"

"No, I'll go." Aria said.

She wanted to give Ezra and Mike some alone time to help further build a friendship.

Aria put her purse over her lap and went out the door.

Ezra took some sips from his soda, while he was in the kitchen finishing up a salad to go along with the pizzas Aria was picking up.

He then heard the faint sound of gunfire. He started to shake a bit. He went into the living room and saw Mike playing a war shooting video game on his PS Vita. Ezra watched as Mike's handheld gaming console showed graphics of a rifle shooting people. He saw the animated video game characters being shot.

He then remembered Iraq. Despite, the various safety precautions to protect journalists, he ended up seeing gunfire and wounded people. He went back into the kitchen. He decided to make the salad bigger, in order to avoid being around Mike and the sounds and images of the war video game. He was angry at his past. As he was angrily cutting an extra bell pepper, he cut the inside of his hand.

He screamed in pain, "Damn it".

Ezra glanced at the cut. It was about two inches long. He had backed away from the kitchen island, as blood came out. He grabbed paper towels and wrapped them around his dad to put pressure in the room.

He then saw Mike in the kitchen.

"Are you ok Ezra?" Mike asked.

"I cut myself. I think I'm going to need stitches. Let's just wait for Aria to come home. I'll have her take me to the urgent care clinic." Ezra said.

Several minutes later, Aria came in through the door. Two pizza boxes were on her lap. Mike came out to the doorway and said, "Aria, Ezra cut his hand."

Aria panicked a bit and quickly wheeled herself into the kitchen. She saw Ezra putting pressure on the cut with fresh paper towels that were having new blood stains form on them. She noticed some blood on Ezra's light blue t-shirt.

"Are you ok Ezra? Does it hurt?" Aria said she wheeled close to a table. She put the pizzas on the table.

"It hurts quite a bit. I think I need stitches." He said.

"Ok, let's get you to the urgent care clinic." Aria said.

Ezra followed Aria out to her van. Mike opened the passenger door for Ezra to get in.

Aria got into the van through the ramp and she got into the driver's seat. They headed off and ten minutes later they were at the urgent care clinic.

Luckily, the clinic wasn't filled up with other people. A nurse saw Ezra's bleeding hand and immediately took him to one of the small exam rooms. One of the physicians on staff looked over Ezra's hand. He cleaned the wound up well and then prepped Ezra's hand for stitches, by injecting lidocaine to numb the hand, and the cut on Ezra's hand was closed up by three stitches.

The physician Dr. Wren Kingston then wrapped up Ezra's hand with roller bandages.

"Mr. Fitz, the cut should heal well. We will send you home with a box of bandages and some prescribed ointment. Change the bandages daily for the next week and put the ointment over the area before the bandages." Dr. Kingston said.

Ezra said, "I will do everything right. I'm impressed at how well you did the stitches. I've had some bad suture jobs in the past."

Dr Kingston said, "You have. I know that some of colleagues aren't great at suturing."

He finished up bandaging Ezra's hand. A nurse handed Ezra a bag of supplies he would need at home.

He went out in the waiting area and saw Aria reading a magazine. Ezra went up to the receptionist's desk and they went over the bill that was going to be sent to Ezra's insurance company. Ezra paid the co-pay.

Aria starred a bit at Ezra's bandaged hand as they went into the parking lot.

They headed back to her house. The first thing they did was go into Aria's bedroom, so Ezra could change out of his blood stained shirt. Aria helped him get a clean shirt on.

They went into the kitchen.

Mike said, "How did it go? I hope everything is ok."

"I had to get three stitches to close it up. I'll be ok." Ezra said.

Aria then took one pizza out of the box and cut slices. She put several slices on a plate and then warmed them up in the microwave.

Mike said, "I cleaned up in here. The salad was in the bowl is in the refrigerator."

Aria wheeled over and opened the door and got it out.

The timer on the microwave went off. Mike got out the warmed pizza slices. There were plates already set on the table. The three sat down to eat.

Ezra was still feeling a bit uneasy. He kept glancing down to his bandaged hand and realizing his emotions were part of the reason he injured his hand. He knew he had to continue his facade of being ok.

After dinner, Aria and Mike cleaned up in the kitchen and they watched a comedy movie before Mike headed out for the night. Aria and Ezra later got ready for bed.

Ezra climbed into bed. Aria was still in her wheelchair near her night stand. She took some sips from a glass of water and then took two pills.

Ezra said, "What are those pills for?"

"Muscle spasms. Sometimes my legs spasm. These medications help decrease the spasms. They still happen though."

Aria looked closely at Ezra's bandaged hand and said, "I hope you don't get any bad scars on your hand."

"Oh, I'll be ok. Aria, last night I felt a scar on the part of your lower back. That was from a surgery right?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was. I had to have surgery on my spine after the accident. They had to put a small rod in there. I know that scar is ugly."

"It's not ugly. It's a scar of survival." Ezra said.

"I guess it is. You have survival scars on leg stump. Those are true survival scars." Aria said.

Ezra was now a bit nervous.

He didn't respond to Aria's comment about his own scars.

He watched as she transferred out of her chair into the bed.

Aria leaned in and kissed him on the lips and said, "I'm so sorry you didn't have a good day today. It sucks having an injury and even when it is minor."

Ezra kissed her back and said, "It was just a silly little accident. I guess I should pay more attention when I'm cutting food."

Twenty minutes later, Aria was fast asleep.

Ezra watched as she slept. He was glad Aria and Mike didn't ask any other questions about how he cut his hand. He felt the somewhat itchy texture of the bandages. He hated himself for being weak earlier in the day. He kept blaming himself for not reacting better to the war video game Mike was playing. Two hours later, he finally fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The Aspiring Journalist Chapter 11

A few days passed since Ezra cut his hand. He was doing his best to tend the sutured cut. He carried on the routine of teaching his classes with assistance from Lucas and also spending time with Aria.

One afternoon, Aria and Ezra met the Hollis Bar and Grille to have lunch. Ezra was there first. He watched as Aria wheeled over to him

He bent down to kiss her at the table. Aria glanced at his bandaged hand and asked, "Are you putting fresh bandages on?"

Ezra nodded and joked, "I'm glad you are keeping me on track for wound care."

The waiter came over and took their orders. The couple chatted over campus happenings. Then Ezra's phone buzzed. He glanced and read the text on the screen, which read, _"Hi Ezra, it's me Syd_. _I'm back in the States and really need someone to talk to." _

Syd was Sydney Driscoll, a journalism colleague of Ezra's. She was one of the journalists he worked with Iraq. He texted her back that he would call her in the later afternoon.

Ezra and Aria enjoyed their lunch and then headed back to campus. Aria went off to the library to do research. Ezra headed to his office. He graded some of the assignments from students. He then picked the phone and called Sydney.

After several rings, her slightly deep voice said, "Hello".

"Hey Sydney, it's me, I got your message earlier.

Sydney responded, "I just back to Philly, a couple of days ago."

"I'm surprised you would be back so soon. You enjoyed war journalism." Ezra said.

Sydney said, "I came back because something happened to me over there."

Ezra's heart sank, he immediately wondered if she had been physically injured.

He said, "Did you get injured?"

There were several moments of silence, before Ezra heard Sydney's shaky voice, say "I was raped."

Ezra was in shock at the revelation. He felt awful for Sydney and he hated hearing about a woman being violated.

He then said into the phone, "I'm so sorry, Sydney. What…happened ?

"I was out covering a story on my own. A group of Iraqi men followed me and then…"

Ezra said, "You don't have to tell me the rest, if you don't want to."

Sydney said, "It was bad. I was in the hospital over there for awhile, before I came back here. Some of our colleagues have suggested that I get in touch with you. I know you losing your leg, is different from me. But we were both hurt in a war zone".

"I'm here for you, Sydney. You didn't deserve what happened to you. If you want to come up here to Rosewood, you are welcome to." Ezra said.

"Ok. Thank you for the offer. I have a boyfriend, you remember Derek Simms, that photographer for Time magazine that did some work in Iraq."

"Yes, I remember him. How long have you two been dating?" Ezra asked.

"We started dating five months ago. He came back with me to the States. He is having a hard time with what happened to me. He is spending some time on assignment in Los Angeles." Sydney said.

"I see. If you want to come down this weekend, I can book you a hotel room."

"That would be great. I'll leave on Friday afternoon."

A few minutes later, Ezra was off the phone. He was a bit shaken up at the news that a colleague of his had been raped in the same country, where he lost his leg and witnessed the horrors of war. He knew Sydney had seen the same horrors of war. Even though he was dealing with psychological pain himself, Ezra wanted to try and help Sydney, in hopes that he could get more strength.

* * *

The next day, Ezra didn't have morning classes to teach, so he agreed to help Aria do some of her research. They got together in his office and Ezra made them breakfast burritos.

Ezra faced Aria and said, "Aria, I need to tell you something."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Yesterday, a former colleague of mine from Iraq called me. Her name is Sydney Driscoll. I met her three years ago and we became friends. We and other journalists used to hang out, when we weren't working. When I got hurt in Iraq, she was covering some things in Afghanistan. She has not seen me since then. She eventually went back to Iraq. She was raped by a group of Iraqi men, a month ago."

Aria was stunned to hear what Ezra told her.

"Oh my god." She said.

Ezra said, "I know. She is back in Philadelphia. She needs someone to talk to. I invited her here this weekend. Sydney will be staying at a hotel. I want to help her."

Aria said, "Don't worry Ezra, it's ok. You are so kind."

"Sydney also has a boyfriend, but it seems they are taking some time off because of what happened to her. She is coming on Friday afternoon. I'll help her get settled into her hotel on Friday night. If she is up to it, I was thinking the three of us could get together and go to The Brew." Ezra said.

"Yeah, that sounds ok." Aria said.

* * *

Friday afternoon rolled around, Ezra drove to the Rosewood Inn. He sat on a bench and then saw a car pull in and Sydney step out. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and her skin was a bit pale.

She got out her suitcases and walked over to the entrance.

Ezra said, "Hello Sydney."

"Hi Ezra."

He took one of the suitcases and hugged her.

He helped her find her hotel room. Then later on, they went to The Brew.

They ordered coffee and sat in a table away from the other patrons.

Sydney said, "You look good, Ezra. You are walking well. I heard that you got a prosthetic."

"Yeah. I've been doing well on it. I still have my knee so that helps."

"I'm still sorry about what happened to you over there. Everyone over there still thought about you all the time. " Sydney said.

"I miss a lot of our colleagues."

Sydney asked, "How do you like teaching?"

"I'm in my second semester, but I like it. I kind of like not having the stress of being out reporting and trying to meet deadlines. I met a good woman who I'm dating."

"Tell me about her." Sydney said with a smile.

"Her name is Aria Montgomery. She was my TA last semester. We hit it off well. She is kind of different too. She is paralyzed and in wheelchair."

"Oh what happened to her?"

"She was injured in a car accident as a teenager. She wants to be a journalist. I think she has the right drive and attitude, but I kind of worry that her disability might be a problem." Ezra said.

"It could be. Maybe I could help her out." Sydney said.

"That would be great. I was thinking that the three of us could meet here tomorrow."

"Sure."

Ezra and Sydney spent the next hour talking about different things. They got caught up and talked a bit about Ezra's injury. Sydney said that she wasn't quite ready to talk Ezra more about what happened to her.

* * *

The next day, Aria pulled into one of the handicapped spots at The Brew. She wheeled in and saw Ezra waiting in line. She greeted him and told him what to order her. He directed her to table where Sydney was already sitting at.

Aria wheeled over to the table. She noticed a curious, but friendly smile on Sydney's face. She had seen that type of smile before. It was a smile of kindness, mixed with curiosity about Aria's disability.

"Hi Aria. I'm Sydney Driscoll. It's so good to meet you. Ezra told me good things about you last night."

"It's good to meet you too. I'm glad I get to meet another journalist with experience. May I ask how old you are?" Aria said as she wheeled closer to the table.

"I'm 27. Ezra has a little bit more experience"

"He is great at teaching. He really inspires students to love journalism more."

Sydney smiled, "My best journalism teachers were like that."

Aria said, "Ezra, told me about what happened to you in Iraq and I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind me seeking advice from Ezra. It's just that some people in our circle, recommended that I talk to a returned journalist from war".

"I understand Sydney" Aria said.

Several minutes later, Ezra appeared with their coffee orders and three slices of pie.

The three chatted and Aria asked about Sydney's journalism background. Then there was a loud stapling sound in the cafe. Some workers were stapling some decorations on the wall. Sydney started to shake.

She got up and said, "I need to get some fresh air." There were tears on her face.

Aria said to Ezra, "You should go after her."

Ezra nodded.

He was nervous as he walked out of the cafe and found Sydney leaning against a light post trying to regain her composure.

Ezra hugged Sydney and said, "You were scared of the stapling sound."

Sydney nodded, "I think I have some PTSD that isn't related to the rape."

Ezra said, "I know how you feel. Certain sounds take me back to Iraq."

"Just calm down Sydney." Ezra said as he hugged her and rubbed circles into her back.

From a window in the cafe, Aria watched was Ezra calmed down Sydney.

Several minutes later, Ezra and Sydney went back inside. They chatted for awhile, before Sydney headed back to the Rosewood Inn.

Ezra and Aria stayed behind.

Aria said, "You were good with Sydney. You calmed her down. Did something in here scare her?"

"Yeah. It was the stapling sound from the waiters decorating. She is ok."

Aria smiled and said, "You are a miracle worker. You and Sydney are so brave to have worked in a war zone."

Ezra just smiled a bit. He was a bit satisfied that Aria didn't suspect that he was suffering mentally. He liked that she believed he was fine after Iraq.


	12. Chapter 12

The Aspiring Journalist Chapter 12

The next day, Ezra met again with Sydney, but this time at Cafe Bella, an Italian restaurant in Rosewood. He didn't invite Aria, out of respect for Sydney. If they were going to be talking about the war, he didn't want Aria around. Even the day before, Aria believed he was brave after the war, he knew it wasn't entirely true.

Ezra and Sydney made their orders and talked.

Sydney faced Ezra and said, "Thank you again for helping me calm down after what happened yesterday. Do things like that, ever happen to you? You know certain sounds reminding of you, of the war."

Ezra decided to be truthful and said, "Yes, every once in awhile, I do get freaked out. But I'm ok for the most part. I figure I'm not over there anymore and in time I will be ok."

Sydney looked a bit said and said, "I don't think I'm doing as well .

"It's understandable. You were through a horrible thing over there, in addition to being in the war. I know this might that make you feel better, but just be glad that you are back here away from that place and you can start a new life with your boyfriend."

"I hope I can." Sydney said wiping a tear off her face.

The two talked about other things related to the war. At times, while talking to Sydney, memories of the graphic war flashed in Ezra's mind.

After they finished eating, they walked around town, before Sydney left.

As she put her bags into her car, Sydney said, "Thank you for listening to me and being there for me. It was good to see you. I hope you continue to do well."

Ezra said, "I hope you get better soon. Give me a call, if you need anything.

The two hugged before Sydney drove off.

* * *

A few days later, Ezra had the stitches removed from his hand. Aria invited him to stay over at her place, since Emily was going out of town again.

He and Aria did the usual stuff like working on academia related things, cooking dinner together and watching TV or movies.

On his second night of staying over, Aria was telling him about a journalism survey she was doing. She had to get research on war coverage.

Aria asked, "Ezra, I was thinking of going over to the veterans' hospital in Philly and doing some interviews with some of the patients who got back from Iraq. I was wondering, if you would like to come."

Ezra was starting to feel tense and said, "No. About you do something else for your survey and research."

The short brunette responded, "Ok. Like what?"

"About you write up a survey and than mass email to veteran organizations. It will be easier for you, no traveling. You would get the data you need." Ezra said.

"That does sound a bit easy."

Ezra smiled as he heard that. Again, he was able to steer Aria away from finding about his mental struggles with his experiences in the war.

* * *

Two weeks passed after spending a few days at Aria and Emily's. Ezra was at Hollis finishing up a lecture, in one of his classes. Students in the class were telling him about their upcoming research projects. He felt uneasy when a few students mentioned that they were doing research on war journalism. Unbeknownst to Ezra, Lucas noticed the uneasiness he had, when war was brought up.

After the class ended, Lucas approached Ezra and said, "Are you doing ok, Ezra?"

"I am, why do you ask Lucas?"

"I have noticed that you seem a bit uneasy or tense, when people mention war journalism. I don't know what it is like to be in a war zone, but I'm sure it wasn't easy." Lucas said.

"I'm fine, Lucas. Don't question me again, unless it has to do with your duties as my TA."

Lucas responded, "Alright. I'm sorry about prying".

Ezra later met up with Aria. She had been conducting her survey research and sometimes Ezra pretended to look over her work. She continued to buy into the idea of Ezra being fine.

* * *

It was a Friday night, when Ezra invited Aria over to his place for dinner, which was Chinese takeout.

They were eating and listening to an AM radio station. The station started off by reporting on domestic politics, business news, and then there was a report about the war in Iraq and the report included the sounds of war, like gunfire.

Ezra started to shake as heard the sounds from the report. The report ended after a few minutes. But, emotions and memories flooded Ezra's mind. He thought about the gunfire he witnessed over there, the explosions, people dying, and then he remembered about the bomb that was thrown at the Humvee, which was the incident that caused him to lose his leg.

Aria had been noticing the shaking and she asked, "Ezra, are you ok?"

Ezra continued shaking and remembering the past. He wasn't listening to Aria's voice questioning him if he was ok. Aria put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Ezra, talk to me?"

He felt it and freaked out. He started screaming and crying.

Aria said, "Ezra, please tell me what's wrong?"

He kept seeing images of war and then he saw Aria. She touched him again in hopes of it calming him down and he then pushed her back hard. She and her wheelchair both fell to the ground.

Ezra finally snapped out of the traumatic trance like state he was in. He was shocked as he saw Aria there on the ground. He didn't know what to do. He watched as Aria pulled up her chair and then from the ground she managed to get herself back into the chair.

Ezra said, "I'm so sorry Aria."

Aria said, "It's ok, don't worry. Just tell me what is going on."

He started to panic more after he heard that question.

"Get out of here Aria. Go home."

"Please, Ezra tell me what's wrong?" Is it about the war?" She asked.

"Get out Aria". He screamed again.

"I want to help you, please Ezra. We can talk things out."

Ezra got close to her and screamed, "Leave right now."

She was frightened by his screaming. She started to cry and she wheeled herself out.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Aria wheeled into her house. She was still crying about what happened. Emily saw her and said, "Aria, what's wrong?"

Aria stayed crying and not ready to talk Emily. Emily bent down and hugged her friend. Several minutes later, Aria regained her composure.

Emily asked, "Did you have a fight with Ezra?"

The short brunette shook her head no and said, "He freaked out. We were listening to the radio and there was a report about war. I think it set him off. He started shaking and crying and I kept asking him, if something was wrong. It was like he was in a trance and when he snapped out of it, he pushed me and my chair down."

Emily got a bit angry and said, "Did he hurt you in any other way?"

"No. I don't think he meant to push me Em. He wasn't himself." Aria cried.

Emily held Aria and said, "Something has to be wrong with him. Aria, I don't want you to back over there for awhile."

"He needs help and he needs me."

"Aria, honey. If he is having mental problems, it's not safe for you to be around him. Were you able to get back into your chair?"

The short brunette nodded.

"I don't know what to do Emily." Aria said.

"We will figure something out. But don't go back there, yet Aria."

The next morning, Aria called her father to go over and check on Ezra.

Later that morning, Byron arrived at Emily and Aria's.

Aria immediately asked, "Did you see him?"

Byron said, "He didn't answer the door. Have you tried calling him?"

"I have. He isn't picking up and he isn't responding to my texts." Aria said.

Byron hugged his daughter.

* * *

Ezra was in his car. He was driving a bit fast as he passed the sign that read, "Leaving Rosewood".


	13. Chapter 13

The Aspiring Journalist Chapter 13

The next day, Aria was again trying to contact Ezra, but again there were no responses. She decided to contact Kyle Bennett. She had his number and called it.

After several rings, she heard Kyle's voice.

"Hello Kyle, this is Aria Montgomery. I'm calling you to see, if Ezra has contacted you."

There was a few moments of silence and then Kyle spoke into the phone, "He has contacted me Aria. He said that he needs some time away. He told me what he did. I'm sorry Aria. I've informed Lucas Gottesman that Ezra's classes for the coming week will be cancelled." Kyle said.

Aria asked, "Did he tell where was?"

"No, he didn't give me location. He said he needed to be away from Rosewood for awhile."

A minute later, Aria hung up the phone. She was heartbroken about not knowing where Ezra had gone. She figured he felt bad for what he did to her. She wasn't upset with him, she knew he wasn't himself. She was just wanted him around, in order to help him.

She wheeled into her bedroom and transferred over to her bed. She was crying. Awhile later, Emily came into the room.

"Hey Aria, how are you doing?" She asked softly.

"I can't find Ezra, I need to talk to him. Kyle Bennett doesn't know where he is." Aria said.

Emily replied, "Have you considered contacting Ezra's family?"

"No. Ezra said he doesn't have a close relationship with them."

Emily sat on Aria's bed and rubber her back and said, "It wouldn't hurt to try. He might have gone to visit his mother."

Aria said, "I'll try."

An hour later, after researching and looking up info on Ezra's mother Dianne Fitzgerald, she had number. She was nervous.

She dialed the number and several rings rang on the line.

A female voice answered, "Hello".

Aria said, "Hello, is Dianne Fitzgerald in?"

"Yes, she is, one moment please."

Less than a minute later, she heard the voice of slightly older female say "Hello".

Aria nervously said, "Hello Mrs. Fitzgerald, my name is Aria Montgomery. I'm dating your son Ezra."

"Yes, I know. Ezra told me about you."

"Something happened with Ezra on Friday night and he has left town. I'm concerned for him and I want to find him, so I can help."

"He called me yesterday and said, he was going to our family cabin in the Poconos. Ezra didn't tell me why he was going. May I ask what happened with him on Friday." Dianne said.

Aria stayed silent for a few minutes, before she made the difficult decision to tell Ezra's mother about what happened. She then explained to Dianne the incident and why she believed Ezra was suffering from PTSD.

After telling Dianne everything, Aria heard the woman's shaky voice say, "Oh my, Ezra is hurting. Aria, maybe we could meet up in the Poconos. Would tomorrow work for you?"

Aria decided to skip the classes she had the next day.

* * *

The next day, she drove to the town where the Fitzgerald family cabin was located in the Poconos Mountains. She met with Dianne at a small restaurant. Dianne was standing next to a Mercedes. She saw that Dianne had brown hair and brown eyes. There was something about the middle age woman that reminded her of Ezra, but Aria couldn't pinpoint it.

She got out of her van and noticed the look of pity on Dianne's face. It was a common sight, when people first met her and saw the wheelchair.

"Hello, Mrs. Fitzgerald." She said.

Dianne nervously bent down a bit and took Aria's hand and said, "Sweetie, please call me Dianne. Let's go inside have coffee and a quick snack.

The two went inside and made their orders.

Dianne said, "I want to thank you, Aria for being so good to my son. I can understand how your disability and his disability bonds you too. You are doing quite well, for your situation."

Aria said, "Thank you for the compliments. I will admit there are times I don't do well. I get down at times about being in a wheelchair. I worry about the future and my career. I have done my best with Ezra. His disability is different than mine. People don't know or notice that he has a prosthetic leg."

A waitress brought over their coffee beverages and sandwiches.

The two ate in silence before a few minutes.

Aria faced Dianne and said with a serious tone, "How do you think, we should approach Ezra?"

"We need to be gentle with him. I have to confess Aria, I haven't always been the best mother. I hated that Ezra rejected our family business, changed his name, and became a journalist. But I can't do anything about the past, I have to be there for my son now in the present."

Aria said, "Dianne, you need to forgive yourself for the past too."

Dianne smiled and said, "Thank you for being so kind to me."

The two women finished up their meal and then got onto the road. Aria followed Dianne in her van. She was nervous.

* * *

Eventually, they reached the cabin. It was nice two story cabin with a porch. Dianne parked her car and waited as Aria got herself out of her van. Then Aria realized there wasn't a way for her to get into the house.

Aria said to Dianne, "I feel so dumb for not bring my portable ramp."

Dianne said, "Oh I'm sorry that our cabin isn't accessible."

Aria said, "Why don't you go in and talk to Ezra first. I'll wait out here."

Dianne nodded.

The older woman opened the door the cabin and called out, "Ezra, it's me honey. Your girlfriend Aria called me. She told me what happened. I want you to help you. Aria is waiting outside"

Ezra then slowly came down the stairs and said, "I'm surprised you would be here."

Dianne went and hugged her son and said, "I'm concerned about you."

"Why? You hated me when I became a journalist and went off to cover the war. Why would you have pity on me?"

"You are my son. I know I haven't been the best mother in the world. But I don't like seeing my children suffer. I want to help you. You are a good man and Aria seems like a good woman." Dianne said.

Ezra responded, "I'm surprised you even like Aria."

"I have no reason to dislike her. She is a decent woman doing the best with what life was dealt her."

Ezra said, "Why is she waiting outside?"

"She couldn't get in because of the porch."

Ezra said, "I'm going to talk to her outside."

He headed outside and saw Aria near the front porch in her wheelchair.

Aria smiled a bit as she saw Ezra come out. She noticed that he looked tired and stressed. He came down the porch steps.

Aria said, "Ezra, I'm so glad I found you."

"Why did you come here Aria? Especially, after what I did."

"It's ok, Ezra. You weren't in your right mind."

Ezra said, "I know I'm not. I have gone fucking crazy because of what I saw and went through over there."

Aria said, "I'm here for you. I love you and I want to help you. I'm sorry about calling your mom, but I didn't know who else to call."

Ezra said, "It's ok that you called my mom. Aria I think it would be best if we broke up. I'm heading back to Rosewood next week. After the spring semester, I'm leaving Rosewood and Hollis."

Aria was heartbroken at what Ezra said and she responded, "Please, Ezra you can work through this."

Ezra said, "You deserve better Aria. Go home."


	14. Chapter 14

The Aspiring Journalist Chapter 14

Aria returned home to Rosewood feeling defeated. She told her parents and Emily about what happend with Ezra. She didn't eat dinner that night and the next morning she felt a bit sick and tired, as she had not slept much the night before. She decided to write a letter to Ezra pleading with him to get help. She also contacted Sydney and Sydney said she would try to help.

At the Hollis campus, Ezra found a letter in his campus mailbox. It was the one from Aria. It read:

_Dear Ezra,_

_I know you told me that I deserve better. You can't judge about what I deserve. I do love you and you deserve me. I want to help you so much. I still feel it was a some kind of miracle that we found each other. Please Ezra let us have a chance."_

_Love, _

_Aria_

Ezra was heartbroken by the letter. But he continued not speaking to Aria.

* * *

The spring semester was coming to a close. Aria spent her time pouring herself into her grad school work. It was painful for her to see Ezra around campus. Then she noticed signs of something major and she wasn't entirely happy about it.

Aria found herself sitting in a speciality medical clinic in Rosewood. Days before she found out she was pregnant. She had not told anyone yet. She had various worries and she worried about being paralyzed and pregnant.

Dr. Olivia Hannon, was a obstetrician that was referred by Aria's general practitioner. Aria watched as the woman in her early 50s came into the exam room.

"Hello Miss Montgomery, I'm Dr. Hannon. It's good to meet you." The woman said, she bent down to shake Aria's hand.

Aria smiled and said, "Thank you. Please call me Aria."

Dr. Hannon took a seat and looked at Aria at eye level.

"Dr. Connors told me about your history and I've reviewed your files. I have had four previous patients who had pregnancies post spinal cord injury. Two were in very good health like you. They had no complications. But there is always a chance of possible issues like high blood pressure, kidney issues, and stress. Your body will also react differently in a few ways. You might feel more tired when it comes to pushing your wheelchair and transferring will be effected as you gain weight. Please also know Aria, that I will respect any wishes you have to terminate."

Aria was chilled by those words and said, "I do respect women's choices. But I want this baby. I know it won't be easy. I feel this baby is at least something good that came out of something that went wrong."

Dr. Hannon looked at Aria sympathetically and said, "Are you talking about the relationship the father?"

The brunette looked down sadly and responded, "I am. He doesn't know. Honestly, I'm not sure if I should tell him."

"I see. I could refer you to a crisis counselor."

Aria said, "No. This is something I have to figure out for myself"

* * *

A week later, Aria found herself outside Ezra's office. She knew he was in there. She was about to knock when Ezra came out.

Ezra said, "Oh hi Aria."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yes. Please come in."

Ezra held the door open for her and she wheeled into his office. He noticed her skin was paler than usual.

He said, "Aria, first off I don't want to get back together. Like, I said before you deserve better."

"I'm pregnant Ezra."

Ezra was shocked and stunned.

Aria allowed him several minutes of silence to process the news a bit.

She said, "You have said that you don't want to be with me and that's fine. I do intend to keep this child. This child deserves a father, I want you to be involved."

Ezra said, "How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks. My parents and Emily know. If you don't want to be involved with the baby, that's fine. I have overcome a lot in my life and I can care for this baby even though I'm in a wheelchair."

"Are you sure you want to keep it? I mean what if your health turns out bad." Ezra said.

The brunette firmly said, "I'm under the care of an obstetrician who has worked with pregnant women with spinal cord injuries before."

Ezra responded, "What about your master's degree?"

"Oh, I intended to finish, even while I'm pregnant. I'm going to take summer classes. Don't be concerned with my education, be concerned with your baby."

"Aria, I'm not sure if I want to be involved with the baby. Maybe I won't be a good dad."

The brunette started to wheel out and she said, "If you want to talk again, let me know."

Ezra watched as she wheeled out. He knew that things just got more difficult in his life. Aria was carrying his child. A child that neither planned for. He and Aria were a bit reckless and never brought up birth control. He respected Aria's choice to carry the baby. He was now tasked with the choice to become a father or not. A part of him didn't want a baby. But the baby was innocent and at least deserved a life with two parents somehow in the picture.

* * *

A few weeks later. Ezra pulled into the clinic where Aria was going to for prenatal checkups. He met her in the parking lot.

Aria said to him, "Thank you for coming Ezra. I'm glad you are choosing to be a father to this baby. I want us to get along for the sake of this baby. I hope you will consider getting help for your past issues."

Ezra said, "I will get into counseling. I told my mother about your pregnancy and she wants to set up a trust fund for the baby. She would like to meet your parents. She understands that we won't be getting back together. She wants to connect with the baby's other family"

"I understand and I want our baby to be surrounded by love from both sides. Emily is going to be the godmother. I hope that's ok with you."

"That's fine. Emily has been one of your closest friends and she lives with you. I'm glad you aren't living alone during the pregnancy."

Aria nodded and then said, "Let's go in."

The two waited in the lobby before being called to an ultrasound room. They would be hearing the heartbeat and getting a glimpse of the baby through an ultrasound. Ezra lifted Aria onto the table for the ultrasound. She thanked him. Fifteen minutes later, they saw the outline image of the baby on the screen. Ezra started to cry. He wiped his tears. Aria saw it, but didn't say anything. She wished she could take Ezra into her arms, but she knew that he didn't want to be with her in a romantic sense. She was proud of the fact that he was choosing to be in the baby's life.


	15. Chapter 15

The Aspiring Journalist Chapter 15

Two weeks passed by since Ezra had gone to Aria's appointment. That day he took a sonogram print of his baby. Today he was going to meet with a psychiatrist and psychologist in Philadelphia. Sydney helped arrange the appointments. The psychiatrist was a woman named Dr. Catherine Sanders and the psychologist was Dr. Greta Abrams.

The meetings with the two were long. Ezra told him about his history in Iraq, the bomb that caused him to lose his leg, and the PTSD he started experiencing when he returned to the United States.

Dr. Sanders said, "I'm going to prescribe an anti-anxiety medication and an anti-depressant. For the first month, I want you to meet with both Dr. Abrams and I. After that Dr. Abrams will be in charge of treatment and will consult with me when needed.

Ezra responded, "Thank you both."

After his appointment, he went and got the prescriptions filled and then he went to a cafe in Rosewood to meet with Sydney.

He ordered a coffee and pastry and faced Sydney.

Sydney asked, "Did your appointment go well?"

"It did. It's still early. I think things will be ok. I'm doing this for the baby." Ezra said and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the sonogram picture.

He handed to Sydney.

A smile formed on the brunette's face.

"Wow, it's so amazing that baby will keep growing and growing." She said.

Sydney then asked, "How is Aria doing?"

"She is doing good. The doctor handling her care as experience with paraplegics. She's in good hands." Ezra said.

"What are you doing for the rest of summer?"

Ezra responded, "I'm doing some tutoring work and I'll probably be going to Aria's appointments. Maybe I'll start shopping for baby furniture for my place, but again I'm not sure on that. I think with my own issues, it might be best that I don't get the baby overnight for awhile. I visit the baby at Aria's or bring the baby over to my place during the day."

Sydney said, "Maybe get a bassinet."

"Yeah that's a good idea."

* * *

Aria was at The Brew sipping tea. She was awaiting a meeting with a woman named Phoebe Bauer. Phoebe like Aria was a paraplegic and a mother of two. She was a former patient of Dr. Hannon's.

The short brunette then watched as a woman of 35 wheeled into the cafe. Aria saw that Phoebe had red hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She was using a wheelchair similar to Aria's. Aria waved at her and then the woman wheeled faster to the table.

Aria said, "Hello Phoebe, I'm Aria."

Phoebe responded, "It's so good to meet you and I'm happy to help you."

"Thank you so much for meeting with me." Aria responded.

"Dr. Hannon was very helpful during my pregnancies and I like helping out other paraplegics too."

The brunette asked, "Tell me about your life and your kids."

"I got hurt at age 20. It was a skiing accident. At the time, I was with my boyfriend Brian, now husband. We had met in college. In the hospital, everything was hectic and he stayed by me. After rehab, I went back to college and got a degree in special education. Brian and I married when we were 24. We waited a few years before we started trying for kids. I got pregnant with our son Will. Then three years ago we had our second son Morgan."

"Were you scared with your first pregnancy and becoming a mom?" Aria asked.

"I was. At the time, I was worried that Brian would end up feeling frustrated later on. But he constantly reassured me that he loved me. He told me when would be just like any other couple except that I was in wheelchair. I started practicing caring for a baby with lifelike dolls. We found some custom made cribs that geared towards paraplegic moms. So tell me about you." Phoebe said with an inquisitive look.

"Well I was injured at age 16. It was a car accident. I did rehab went back to high school and graduated. Then there was college and then grad school. I have a year left. I'm not with the father of my child. He's in the picture and we are going to work together to parent the child. I know my situation is quite difficult. I just hope I can be a good mom." Aria said.

Phoebe put her hand on Aria's hand and said, "Sweetie don't worry too much. Everyone has some kind of complication in their life."

She nodded and then thought of Ezra and the issues he was going through.

Aria and Phoebe continued talking. Phoebe gave Aria tips regarding pregnancy and child care.

After the meeting, Aria headed home. She thought a lot about her meeting with Phoebe and was also thinking about grad school. She would need to do a thesis. She began to wonder if she could do a thesis on the subject of disabled parents.

* * *

A week later, Ezra was at an appointment with Dr. Abrams and Dr. Sanders. They were going to discuss ways for Ezra to deal with triggers.

Ezra said, "I sometimes get freaked out by loud bangs. You know the things that sound like war. Last New Year's Eve, I was freaked out by fireworks. I hid in the bathroom because of it. I know issues like that won't go away overnight. I just want to know how to deal with them."

Dr. Abrams said, "Try to stay calm and remind yourself mentally that you aren't in a war zone. It won't be easy and it might not help at first. But just keep reminding yourself that you aren't in a war zone and don't be afraid to have private moments to calm yourself down."

The rest of meeting they discussed other possible triggers. Ezra mentioned his job as a journalism professor. He told the psychiatrist and psychologist that he didn't want to quit his job because he liked it and also that he had a child on the way.

Dr. Sanders said, "Congratulations on expecting a child. I know you aren't married. You don't have to tell me more about this particular situation."

Ezra smiled and said, "It's ok. My ex girlfriend is pregnant. We found out after we broke up. We are working together for the sake of the baby. I want to do right by my baby and by Aria, the mother."

Dr Abrams said, "Congratulations from me too. A baby is a good thing. It gives you something to hope for."

Over the next few days Ezra started shopping for the baby. He bought yellow clothes, a neutral color. He bought diapers to give to Aria and he looked at strollers at the store but couldn't decide on one.

* * *

Aria had been talking over the phone with Phoebe and other disabled parents about her thesis and Aria was also planning to launch a blog on the topic of parents with disabilities. She talked with her academic advisors and they agree that it would be good for her thesis.

One morning, she awoke feeling nauseated. It was nothing new. She continued staying in bed, she would get up when she felt better. But then there was a sharp pain and she pulled out the covers and then she saw blood.

* * *

Ezra ran into the hospital. He had gotten a call from Ella. He found Ella, Byron, and Mike in the hospital lobby. They told them about how Emily had taken Aria to the hospital. They didn't know what was going on with Aria yet.

A doctor came out and gave them the news that Aria had miscarried.

Ezra was crushed. He wanted to cry, but didn't want to in front of others. He left the hospital. As he entered his apartment, he threw his keys across the room in anger. He pounded his fists in the air and cried. Then he realized he needed to go back to the hospital for Aria's sake. She was the one who carried their baby and she also very much wanted the baby too. She was in pain too.

He headed back to the hospital.

He found Byron and Mike still in the lobby. Both came over and hugged Ezra.

Ezra looked at Byron and said, "I'm sorry for leaving earlier. I wasn't thinking about Aria."

Byron said, "It's ok, don't worry. You lost the baby too and maybe you needed some time alone."

Ezra then headed to the room Aria was in.

Before he going in, he got a glimpse of her. She was quite pale looking and was hooked up to IVs and monitors. He slowly walked in.

Ella and Emily were at Aria's bedside.

Emily said, "We will leave you two alone."

The woman hugged Ezra as they exited the room.

Aria was silent. Her eyes were red from crying.

Ezra said, "I'm so sorry Aria about this. I also apologize for not coming in sooner. I was so angry earlier. I'm here now."

Aria looked at him and said, "You don't have to be sorry. This was your baby too."

Ezra then took her into his arms. The two started sobbing.


	16. Chapter 16

The Aspiring Journalist Chapter 16

Several hours had past since Ezra's return to the hospital. The doctors gave Aria some sedatives and she fell asleep. A dilation and curettage procedure was scheduled for the next day. Ezra was outside Aria's hospital room. He had has iPhone in his hand. He stared a bit as his contacts list and he knew he was tasked at calling his mother and breaking the bad news. He regained composure and dialed his mother's number. After several rings, he heard his mother's voice say, "Hello".

"Hi Mom, it's me." He said with a bit of sadness.

"Oh Ezra, it's good to hear from you. How are you doing? How is Aria?"

"Uh, today Aria miscarried." Ezra said with his voice cracking.

There was a pause and then he heard his mother, "Oh I'm so sorry"

"Thank you Mom. I'm here at the hospital. Aria is asleep. They are going to do the procedure to remove the fetus and tissue that it is still inside."

Dianne said, "The poor girl. I'll go out to Rosewood tomorrow."

"It's ok, you don't need to." Ezra protested.

"You are my son and Aria was carrying your child. Both of you are going through a traumatic situation."

Ezra responded, "If you feel comfortable coming, it's ok with me."

"I'll leave first thing in the morning." She said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ezra said.

* * *

The next morning, Aria was taken in an OR for the dilation and curettage procedure. She was put under anesthesia. Outside her parents and Ezra were waiting in the lobby. Dianne arrived. Ezra introduced her to his parents.

Later on, a doctor came out and said that the d&amp;c procedure went well and Aria was awake, but loopy. They would be able to take Aria home in a few hours.

Ella wanted to see Aria right away, everyone agreed to let her go in alone.

Aria was lying on a bed. She was feeling bit dizzy, her throat was sore. She was trying to take in everything that had happened since yesterday. She was in an emotional pain knowing that she lost her baby. She had really wanted that baby.

She saw her mom come into view and Ella said, "I'm here sweetie. The doctors said the procedure went without complications. In a few hours, Dad and I will take you home. Everything is going to be ok."

Aria just nodded at her mom and was still loopy, but felt the medications' effects losing some of their power.

* * *

An hour later, Ezra and his mom came into her room. Aria saw looks of sadness on the face of Dianne.

Dianne said, "I'm so sorry Aria about the miscarriage."

Aria said with a scratchy voice, "Thank you."

Ezra said, "I know you are going to be at your parents' house for a few days. We would like to visit you as you recover."

"That will be ok. Ezra thank you for all this support. Thank you too again, Dianne."

* * *

That night, Aria was lying in bed at her parents' house. She was given some antibiotics and other medications. She felt weird knowing that she no longer had a baby inside of her. She would never get to experience the rest of that pregnancy or ever see the baby. She wondered about what Ezra was going through.

Ezra was alone in his apartment. He had ordered some Chinese takeout for him and his mom. He didn't eat much and she left to her hotel. He tried watching TV and reading to take his mind off of his loss. He eventually noticed the shopping bag of baby clothes and diapers, that he had purchased. He cried looking down at the clothes. Ezra thought to himself that he shouldn't have purchased baby clothes that soon.

* * *

The next morning, Ezra walked into the Rosewood Pregnancy Crisis Center. A woman behind the front desk greeted him and asked if she could help him.

Ezra said, "I have some donations here for the center. It's a couple of packages of diapers and some baby clothes that has not been used."

The woman said, "Thank you Sir. We always appreciate donations for mothers in need. Do you have children?

Some pain was felt inside Ezra and he said, "No I don't. I hope to be a father someday."

He walked out of the center and headed to the hotel to meet his mom. From there, they would head to the Montgomerys.

* * *

Aria was still resting in bed. She was lying on her side reading email messages and texts from her friends on her phone. She was grateful for the condolences and support she received from friends, relatives, and colleagues. Spencer and Hanna also called her and promised to visit her soon.

Ella came in with a tray of food and glass of orange juice.

Aria said angrily, "Mom, you don't have to baby me. I'm fine."

"Sweetie, I know you aren't completely fine. I just want you to be comfortable here. You went through a lot the past two days."

"I'm sorry Mom for snapping at you. I just don't always like be helpless or sick."

Then they heard the doorbell ring. Downstairs, Byron answered the door and let Ezra and Dianne come in. A few minutes later, they were upstairs visiting with Aria.

Halfway through the visit, Dianne asked Aria about her future plans.

Aria said, "I will be going back to finish my Master's Degree and well I might have to change my thesis plans."

Ezra asked, 'Why would need to change your thesis plans?"

"My thesis was going to be an in depth look at disabled parents and how they parent children. I was going to include some of my own experiences with the pregnancy. But now I don't know if I should go through with it." Aria said.

"I know it would be hard since you miscarried. But you could still continue working on the thesis about disabled parents. You have lived with disability since you were 16 and maybe someday you will have children."

Aria realized that Ezra was right. Just because she miscarried, that didn't mean that she would never have a child again. She had enjoyed talking with some of the disabled parents and perhaps she could do a service to them by writing her thesis. She could use journalism as awareness for them.

* * *

Later on, Dianne joined Ella and Byron for coffee. Ezra stayed in the bedroom with Aria.

Aria had been concerned about Ezra's mental well being. She knew that he was still dealing with PTSD.

She looked at him with concern and said, "Are you doing ok, Ezra? This is hard on you too and I know this probably doesn't make the other issues you are going through easier."

Ezra said, "I had been taking some anti-anxiety and antidepressants and they have helped. I'm in emotional pain over the baby. If I get to a point where I feel really bad. I'll contact my doctor and therapist for more help. I really wanted that baby. The baby was a drive for me to get better about my PTSD. Now, I'm focusing on everyone in my life and that includes you. I still love you Aria."

Aria did still love Ezra. However, she wasn't totally sure if they should start dating again.

She said, "I love you too, Ezra. I want you to heal from the past and the present. Let's just continue being friends for now."

Ezra smiled and said, "Yes, I think that would be the best thing for us now."


End file.
